


NIGHTMARE, the best my little pony fanfic of all time ever made

by charcolaughs (charcolor)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, MST3k-Style Riffing, Sporking - Freeform, my gf told me that's what this is called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolaughs
Summary: i wrote this story when i was 12 years old please mock it with me(i have to warn you ahead of time though. the google doc i had pasted this story to is123 pages longand i didn't even finish it. so we're gonna be here for a while)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	NIGHTMARE, the best my little pony fanfic of all time ever made

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! howdy!! welcome to my bad mlp fanfic from late 2013  
> i dug this up from my old emails a while ago. basically, i had 2 kindle fires, one i used at my dad's and one i used at my mom's. (i think i eventually just used one and brought it back and forth bc it was the kindle fire HDX and the regular kindle fire was kinda sorta not doing so hot.) to transfer things like my stories, instead of using dropbox or something, i sent myself emails with the files attached. unfortunately my yahoo email (which was my oldest) is inaccessible now, but in my gmail inbox i looked deep into the recesses and found this gem that i had sent to myself in late december of 2013. it was originally written in like...microsoft word for mobile or something?? i did my best to preserve the formatting (including the Professional Scriptwriting Font i used)
> 
> this is actually the second version of the story. i finished the first version, which was written in paragraph form (you know. like most stories.), but unfortunately it's gone forever now. this version was written in script format bc i wanted to grow up and make a really complex mlp fan animation with it. i also did not understand how to properly write scripts so that's fun
> 
> i added some Epic Roasts (which are in the **bold letters)** when i first found this. i added some more when reformatting it for ao3 but i kept the original side comments in. since i was originally only intending to share it with my girlfriend there's some weird inside jokes + references in there and if i need to i'll elaborate on those in _**bold italic letters.**_
> 
> that's the long author's note to my long (unfinished) story. let's go lesbians

`INT. CANRERLOT CASTLE - DAY`

`PRINCESS CELESTIA and PRINCESS LUNA are waiting in the throne room. Their attention turns to the double door **do you mean double doors. second sentence and we already got bad grammar** as TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY, and RAINBOW DASH burst in. **they're really just jumpin right into it huh. who needs buildup**`

`[1] TWILIGHT SPARKLE`

`Your letter was so urgent. Is something wrong?`

`The camera switches to PRINCESS CELESTIA, who nods. We pan to the left for PRINCESS LUNA to enter frame. **i like the use of "we" in this script. like i actually expected to work with a team of directors and animators to make this a reality**`

`[2] PRINCESS LUNA`

`We're afraid that there is something dangerous that is out for Equestria. **again**`

`The camera switches back to the MANE SIX, with FLUTTERSHY cowering and hiding part of her body behind APPLEJACK, who is standing in front of her. **oh thanks dipshit i thought fluttershy was hiding behind the pony standing behind her** APPLEJACK glances at FLUTTERSHY before turning back to the princesses.`

`[3] APPLEJACK`

`Out for Equestria?`

`[4] TWILIGHT SPARKLE`

`You mean it's not here yet? **that's not what that means but sure**`

`PRINCESS CELESTIA enters frame.`

`[5] PRINCESS CELESTIA`

`We have no idea exactly what it is. All we know is that his name is Noxx **two X's. edgy!** and he has taken over a land outside of Equestria.`

`We pan to the right to see PRINCESS LUNA.`

`[6] PRINCESS LUNA`

`He is more powerful than anypony you have ever encountered. **prior to season 4 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic** I don't know how we can help you to survive on your journey. **you didn't even ask them to do this yet chill your bills luna**`

`The camera cuts to the MANE SIX for a brief moment as they nervously glance at each other, with the exception of RAINBOW DASH, who watches PRINCESS LUNA attentively.`

`[7] PRINCESS LUNA (O.S., CONT'D)`

`But we are sure you will need the Elements of Harmony.`

`[8] RARITY`

`Where do we go, then? If it's outside of Equestria...well, I hate to admit it, but I've never been outside of Equestria before.`

`[9] RAINBOW DASH`

`I haven't either. Where is it, then?`

`The camera cuts to PRINCESS CELESTIA.`

`[10] PRINCESS CELESTIA`

`It is a foreign land called Peddoc. Neither my sister or I have been there. And with the disappearance of Princess Cadance keeping us busy... **i don't think this plot point is brought up again. i'm pretty sure cadance and shining armor were captured by noxx but i was 12 so who knows**`

`The camera cuts to the MANE SIX and pans over them as PRINCESS CELESTIA continues.`

`[11] PRINCESS CELESTIA (O.S., CONT'D)`

`...we can't go to Peddoc to stop Noxx in time before he reaches us.`

`[12] TWILIGHT SPARKLE`

`So, you want us to go to Peddoc?`

`PRINCESS CELESTIA nods.`

`[13] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)`

`But how do we get there?`

`[14] PINKIE PIE`

`The train?`

`[15] TWILIGHT SPARKLE`

**i give up i'm not adding the stupid html to every single line of text.** I don't know if there is a train that'll take us there. But we might as well take it to go as far as we can. When should we leave?

[16] PRINCESS CELESTIA

As soon as you can.

FLUTTERSHY stands up.

[17] FLUTTERSHY

We're actually going?

[18] RAINBOW DASH

Are you really that scared? **oh yeah rainbow dash is kind of an ass in this story btw.**

[19] FLUTTERSHY

It's just...this reminds me of the Crystal Empire. King Sombra terrified me.

[20] RAINBOW DASH

Aw, don't sweat it. We'll do fine. **can you imagine if this was an actual mlp episode that aired on television. wouldn't that be a fucking train wreck**

[21] PRINCESS CELESTIA

Go. You should waste as little time as possible.

[22] PRINCESS LUNA

Good luck to all six of you.

The MANE SIX exit the throne room. We pan up to above the roof, the sun in the center of the frame.

[opening] **can you fucking imagine. i used to wonder what friendship could be MY LITTLE PONY until you shared this shitty script from 2013 with me!**

INT. FRIENDSHIP EXPRESS - MIDNIGHT

After the opening, which transitions the sky from day to night, we pan down to see the Friendship Express riding along the railroad and zoom in to inside, where the MANE SIX have a sleeping car. While SPIKE is asleep, **he's also coming by the way** the others are awake and quietly talking. They are also wearing their Elements of Harmony.

[23] RARITY

I honestly don't see why you didn't accept the first class ticket. We wouldn't be mad at you if you did.

[24] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

It'd be kind of lonely. **hey primcess twilight here is a first class ticket. just one. Fuck Your Friends**

[25] RAINBOW DASH

This train's only gonna take us as far as Macintosh Hills. Might as well make the most out of not having to walk several hundred miles.

FLUTTERSHY looks out her window.

[26] FLUTTERSHY

It's pretty dark out. Should we go to bed soon? **glad we waited until midnight to address this**

[27] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We should probably get some rest while we can. After we get to Macintosh Hills, we'll have to do a lot of walking and we'll have little time to get any sleep.

RARITY nods in agreement.

[28] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah, I'm kinda tired anyway.

[29] PINKIE PIE

Wait, we're going to bed now?

[30] RAINBOW DASH

The majority agrees! So...yes! **we've got high quality dialogue over here.**

The MANE SIX bid each other good night before TWILIGHT SPARKLE turns off the light of the sleeping car and lay down under their blankets.

Some time later, PINKIE PIE wakes up. There are strange whooshing noises sounding from the next car. Curious, PINKIE PIE gets out of bed and slowly walks over to the door.

As PINKIE PIE opens the door, her pupils dilate in shock **i'm pretty sure i was trying to say her eyes are widening? but like. in the show they do that thing where the pupils shrink. and i thought this is how i was supposed to describe it** before we pan over the dark, empty sleeping car. **why is it empty. are the Main Characters the only ones here at all.** Some suspicious lost **why are they lost** pony-shaped shadows cross the room. One of them, darker than most of the others, **that's how you know it's Evil** approaches PINKIE PIE, who then hurriedly slams the door and stands against it.

FLUTTERSHY is woken up by this. Seeing PINKIE PIE, she quickly trots over.

[31] FLUTTERSHY

Are you okay?

[32] PINKIE PIE

Yeah, I'm fine. **me when i don't want to address that i just saw several demons** Did you hear that noise?

FLUTTERSHY steps back, her expression startled.

[33] FLUTTERSHY

Sh-should I have heard a noise? What's in there?

[34] PINKIE PIE

I think it was ghosts or something. There were shadows, but nopony's in there.

We cut to the other side of the door. It cracks open, with FLUTTERSHY peeking out, PINKIE PIE close behind her. FLUTTERSHY lets out a short gasp of surprise before pulling the door closed. We cut back to the inside of their sleeping car.

[35] FLUTTERSHY

Do you think we should tell them?

PINKIE PIE looks around at their sleeping friends.

[36] PINKIE PIE

No. I don't want them to get scared or anything. **i think demon occupation is something you ought to warn your friends about but alrighty**

[37] FLUTTERSHY

But how can we just go back to bed with those... _things_ in the next car?

Before PINKIE PIE replies, RARITY approaches them. **so i guess she just woke up and got out of bed within the previous 2 lines of dialogue**

[38] RARITY

What are you two talking about?

[39] FLUTTERSHY

Oh, it's, um...

[40] PINKIE PIE

Nothing important. **just demons!**

[41] FLUTTERSHY

Yeah, uh, we were just going to head back to bed.

RARITY looks at the two ponies curiously before shrugging **you know i feel like there was no point to her being in this scene.** and heading back to her bed. PINKIE PIE and FLUTTERSHY exchange an anxious glance before doing the same.

The scene ends on a short fade-out on the door to the next train car.

EXT. MACINTOSH HILLS TRAIN STATION

We are viewing the train station at Macintosh Hills as the Friendship Express comes to a stop. The MANE SIX **and spike he's there too** walk off the train before the train starts riding off again. They look over the high hills.

[42] APPLEJACK

We're supposed to go over _this?_

[43] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Celestia said that there's a nation between Equestria and Peddoc, and that's what's on the other side.

[44] PINKIE PIE

Oh, yeah, I went there once. You guys should really try their cheesecake, it's amazing. **i wrote pinkie really OOC in this story and i knew i was writing her OOC but i had her mention desserts one (1) time and all was solved**

RAINBOW DASH flies upward so she is above the rest of them. **actually speaking of which, iirc in the original story at some point they go to a bar and pinkie drinks a bunch and twilight is like "don't do that" but little does she know pinkie is resorting to alcoholism to cope with her Demon Trauma. i'm not totally sure though it might've been a different edgy mlp story i wrote when i was 12**

[45] RAINBOW DASH

Well, there's no time to waste. Let's quit talkin' and get walkin'. **i mean you can do both. but yeah**

[46] SPIKE **HE GETS DIALOGUE FOLKS!!!**

And that'll take how long?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE squints to see the more distant hills a bit more clearly.

[47] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I kind of forgot exactly how big these are. I'd say a couple days, at a rough guess.

[48] FLUTTERSHY

Wait! Our food!

[49] RARITY

What about it?

[50] FLUTTERSHY

We...we left it on the train!

Everyone looks down the distant tracks where the train has long gone. There is a short, awkward pause. **oops! someone's going to find it and have a happy day though**

[51] PINKIE PIE

Well...um...who's ready to starve for the next few days? **me when i'm ready to starve for the next few days**

[52] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Well, we can't get it back now. Might as well get a move on.

They sigh and start trekking up the hills, with RAINBOW DASH hovering along. About an hour passes. **like in real time? aren't you supposed to specify time cuts in scripts**

[53] RARITY

Are we going to have to walk like this though the night?

[54] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Celestia said we have to get to Peddoc as quick as possible, before Noxx reaches Equestria.

[55] SPIKE

So that's a yes?

[56] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You didn't seriously expect this mission to be easy, did you? **my french professor when i hand in the assignment that i spent several hours on and it turns out i misunderstood the directions so i have to either get a 0 or start all over**

[57] FLUTTERSHY

I was kind of hoping for it.

[58] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We'll just go as far as we possibly can before we have to stop for a rest.

PINKIE PIE stops to look behind her.

[59] RAINBOW DASH

What are you looking at?

[60] PINKIE PIE

I just thought somepony was following us.

[61] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Pinkie, we were the only ones who got off at the train station. Who could possibly be following us? **the demons that she decided not to mention, of course!**

[62] PINKIE PIE

Eh, sorry.

As they all continue onward, a shadow is cast a few feet behind them. No one notices.

Soft whooshing is soon heard. **whoosh!**

[63] RAINBOW DASH

Is that just the wind, or...?

[64] RARITY

I don't think it's the wind. **why not**

FLUTTERSHY exchanges a glance with PINKIE PIE.

[65] FLUTTERSHY (MOUTHING)

Remember last night?

PINKIE PIE nods, **she's very good at reading lips** attracting some curious glances from the rest of her friends.

[66] PINKIE PIE

I, um...I'm going to go back and see what's making that noise.

[67] APPLEJACK

I'm going with you.

[68] RAINBOW DASH

Why?

[69] APPLEJACK

Who knows what kinda things are crawlin' around here? It's not safe to go alone. **epic zelda gamer reference**

[70] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Okay, then. We'll just get to a stopping point so you two can catch up. **when you care about your friends' safety but only a little bit**

PINKIE PIE and APPLEJACK both nod before turning around and trotting downhill, toward the sounds.

They stop suddenly. We pan over a group of extremely black ponies, who look like shadows with glowing white eyes. They appear to be having a whispered discussion.

PINKIE PIE gestures to these shadow ponies (NIGHTMARES) and then to herself. APPLEJACK shakes her head and points to herself. PINKIE PIE blinks, then does the same. APPLEJACK shakes her head and points at PINKIE PIE, then nods and points at at herself. PINKIE PIE shakes her head and harshly prods herself in the chest. APPLEJACK rolls her eyes and points at PINKIE PIE, giving in. **idk what this says**

PINKIE PIE squees **god. remember squees.** before creeping over to the NIGHTMARES, who do not yet notice her. She twitches an ear to listen to their conversation.

[71] NIGHTMARE #1

I think they might've noticed us.

[72] NIGHTMARE #2

Who cares if they noticed us? It's not our mission to stalk them, after all.

[73] NIGHTMARE #3

It kind of is.

[74] NIGHTMARE #1

No, no, he's right. Noxx sent us here to--

[75] NIGHTMARE #3

 _Code three! Code three!_ **i think i may have misunderstood codes. but i'm not sure because i still misunderstand codes**

The NIGHTMARES spin around to see PINKIE PIE, whose eyes widen before she anxiously glances around in an attempt to spot APPLEJACK.

[76] NIGHTMARE #2

She can't know anything yet! Attack!

[77] PINKIE PIE

[gasp]

PINKIE PIE turns to run, but NIGHTMARE #1 pins her down. NIGHTMARE #2 and NIGHTMARE #3 approach her with menacing grins. **oh they have teeth?**

We cut to APPLEJACK, waiting.

[78] PINKIE PIE (O.S.)

[screaming] _Applejack!_

APPLEJACK turns around to face the direction PINKIE PIE had left. Her eyes are startled for a second, but then narrow before she gallops toward the NIGHTMARES.

NIGHTMARE #3 lunges toward her, but APPLEJACK dodges in time. She jumps for NIGHTMARE #1, who has unpinned PINKIE PIE, and successfully pins him down. She then tosses him further downhill. She turns to NIGHTMARE #2, charging toward her. APPLEJACK rams into him, knocking him down for her to dodo **i think this is a typo.** a similar tossing method, her hat falling off in the process. After all three NIGHTMARES are out of sight, she picks up her hat, places it back on her head, and looks around. **applejack just beat up 3 demons that's how you know she's badass**

[79] APPLEJACK

Pinkie Pie?

PINKIE PIE is then seen lying sideways on the ground, unconscious. APPLEJACK approaches her and briefly places her hoof on her chest, checking PINKIE PIE's pulse.

[80] APPLEJACK

Probably shoulda been more stubborn. **she fuckigng DEAD**

We cut to TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH and SPIKE further uphill, waiting for PINKIE PIE and APPLEJACK to rsturn. **love these typos. some things never change** Most of them are sitting down, while RAINBOW DASH is hovering above them, watching out for their two friends.

[81] FLUTTERSHY

Is it just me, or have they been gone for a really long time?

[82] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Don't worry, Fluttershy. As long as they stick together, they should be fine.

[83] FLUTTERSHY

Oh, but what if they didn't stick together?

[84] RARITY

The entire reason Applejack went with Pinkie Pie was that she didn't think it was safe for Pinkie to go alone. I highly doubt they would seperate. **it took me like 4 years to learn how to spell separate**

[85] RAINBOW DASH

Twilight, if what you said is the case, then it looks like they must've split up at some point. **this isn't how rainbow dash talks. get it together purpleneko18 _[purpleneko18 is the username i used on most websites, like wattpad, during the period in which i wrote this. this period is also known as The Dark Years]_**

[86] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are they coming back?

RAINBOW DASH nods, and everyone gathers as APPLEJACK approaches. She is dragging PINKIE PIE, still unconscious, along with her. **i loved putting pinkie pie through physical and emotional trauma. why, you ask? Angst! but also i wanted an excuse for hurt/comfort i guess? pinkie pie has always been a huge CC and it made me happy to see her in situations where her friends supported and comforted her? it still does to bonest. idk it's weird**

[87] APPLEJACK

Well, there's good news and bad news.

RAINBOW DASH points at PINKIE PIE.

[88] RAINBOW DASH

Is she the bad news? **this sounds very mean out of context**

[89] APPLEJACK

The good news is, we found out what was following us. The bad news is, they're mighty strong.

[90] FLUTTERSHY

What is it?

[91] APPLEJACK

I don't know what they are. They kinda remind me of changelings, except they're completely black. Pinkie knows more, but, obviously, we have to wait until she can actually tell us.

[92] SPIKE

What happened to her, anyway?

[93] APPLEJACK

She went ahead of me to eavesdrop on them. Then they saw her.

RAINBOW DASH lands beside APPLEJACK, wings still open.

[94] RAINBOW DASH

You guys think we should stop for a bit?

Everyone looks at TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[95] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I guess. **well duh you can't just drag your unconscious friend down a hill**

EXT. MACINTOSH HILLS - NIGHT

The MANE SIX and SPIKE are sprawled out on a hilltop. Most of them are asleep, except for RAINBOW DASH, who is keeping guard. She doesn't appear to be tired at all.

PINKIE PIE, who has been unconscious all this time, is now stirring. **get it she's a baker** RAINBOW DASH notices and trots over to her, carefully stepping over FLUTERSHY. **:)**

PINKIE PIE opens her left eye and looks at RAINBOW DASH. **is rainbow dash not worth both of your eyes. is that it.**

[96] PINKIE PIE

Um...hi?

[97] RAINBOW DASH

Are you okay?

[98] PINKIE PIE

Why wouldn't I be?

[99] RAINBOW DASH

Uh, 'cause you were out, like, all day?

[100] PINKIE PIE

Oh.

[101] RAINBOW DASH

What happened to you, anyway?

PINKIE PIE hesitates.

[102] PINKIE PIE

Um...I became unconscious!

[103] RAINBOW DASH

No, I mean...ugh.

RAINBOW DASH rolls her eyes.

[104] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Never mind. We should probably wake up the others. **is it not worth clarifying. this is stupid**

[105] PINKIE PIE

Why?

[106] RAINBOW DASH

Twilight said we were only going to sleep because you weren't able to walk. She'll probably want us to get going now. **did pinkie ever open both her eyes or is this not worth the effort**

[107] PINKIE PIE

You could've carried me, you know. I'm not _that_ fat.

[108] RAINBOW DASH

You're not fat. Somehow. **i don't like this exchange.**

RAINBOW DASH helps PINKIE PIE up.

[109] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Could you help me wake everypony else?

[110] PINKIE PIE

Yup! **(banging pots and pans together) LISTEN UP SLUTS I'M CONSCIOUS NOW**

The scene fades into sunset, while everyone is heading downhill in a line. **why** From front to back we have TWILIGHT SPARKLE, SPIKE, APPLEJACK, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, PINKIE PIE, and RARITY.

[111] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Do any of you know what's ahead? I know there's some land between Equestria and Peddoc, but I forget what it's called. **i personally would have asked this like...yesterday**

[112] RARITY

Oh, I remember something about it from school when I was a filly.

Everyone pauses and turns to face RARITY.

[113] RARITY (CONT'D)

It wasn't much we read about, really. But I think it's called...Cucciola? **coochie ola**

[114] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yeah, that rings a bell.

[115] APPLEJACK

Oh, good. We could ask for directions. **according to google translate, cucciola means puppy. i'm not sure what the connection is?**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE suddenly stops; as a result, everyone else stops too. She is staring back past her friends with a scared look in her eyes.

[116] FLUTTERSHY

Twilight...?

[117] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We have to run. Now.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE pulls SPIKE onto her back as they all begin charging. **it also means youngling apparently. i'm going to look on wordreference.com**

[118] SPIKE

Is something after us?

[119] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yes. I have no idea what they were. I thought they were shadows at first, but then I realized they were a lot darker, and they wer moving on their own. **they sure wer!**

[120] APPLEJACK

That sounds like those things we ran into yesterday. **wordreference has no new information.**

[121] PINKIE PIE

They're called Nightmares. **i was very creative in 2013**

Everyone is still running, but they turn their heads to look at her.

[122] PINKIE PIE (CONT'D)

I, um...I heard them say that while I was eavesdropping. **did they say that?**

[123] APPLEJACK

What did they do, anyway?

[124] PINKIE PIE

One guy said I can't know yet, or something, and then he did...something, I can't remember what. **they did not say that! you LOID to me!**

[125] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We have to get to the other side! There's got to be a refuge there!

[126] RAINBOW DASH

Rarity!

Everyone looks back at RARITY, who has been grabbed and held back by NIGHTMARE #1 and NIGHTMARE #2 and is trying to struggle free.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE stops, nosing SPIKE off her back. **she just, pushes him off. get along lil rascal**

[127] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Everyone, keep going!

[128] RAINBOW DASH

_What?_

[129] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'll catch up later. Just get to Cucciola!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE opens her wings and flaps them as she runs toward the NIGHTMARES and RARITY.

[130] RARITY

You can't!

[131] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I have to! You're important! **me rescuing my friends from demons: YOU'RE IMPORTANT**

[132] RARITY

No, Twilight, I mean it! You--

RARITY is still struggling.

[133] RARITY (CONT'D)

You can't!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE leaps toward the NIGHTMARES, but they push her away with a strong, invisible force that flashes black for a split second. TWILIGHT SPARKLE lands harshly in the frost. **she's fuckonjinhning Dead!**

[134] RARITY (CONT'D)

Twilight!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE pulls herself to her hooves. **false alarm**

[135] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I can't just leave you, Rarity!

[136] RARITY

You have to!

The NIGHTMARES and RARITY begin to get surrounded in a dark, tornado-like motion.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE leaps in before they all disappear in a flash.

They reappear, still in Macintosh Hills, but at the peak. TWILIGHT SPARKLE is lying on the ground. She raises her head, rubbing it.

[137] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

[gasp]

NIGHTMARE #1 is pinning down RARITY **what's with all the pinning. did i not know any other forms of restraint** , near a rock sticking out of the ground. RARITY is barely conscious. NIGHTMARE #2 is nowhere in sight.

[138] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Rarity!

NIGHTMARE #1 glances at TWILIGHT SPARKLE, who then tackles him. They roll downhill.

[139] RARITY (O.S.)

Twilight!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE manages to plant her hooves firmly on the ground, leaving NIGHTMARE #1 to roll further downhill.

[140] RARITY (O.S., CONT'D)

_Twilight!_

TWILIGHT SPARKLE turns around and races uphill. We then see RARITY, who is being pinned down by NIGHTMARE #2. **there he is!** TWILIGHT SPARKLE is running toward her, but NIGHTMARE #2 shoves her away. A black aura begins to glow aroun. him and RARITY. **how did that one happen. was the d key close to the period on my kindle keyboard. or what. who did this**

[141] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Rarity, no!

[142] RARITY

Twilight, if I don't--

[143] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No! You will! You--you have to!

She slowly approaches the two, their aura growing thicker.

[144] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

I...I have to do _something!_

[145] RARITY

Twilight, you can't!

[146] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I can!

[147] RARITY

No! **i think you should mayhaps tell her why**

The black aura suddenly has an exploding, blinding flash. The silhouette of TWILIGHT SPARKLE is seen being blown back. When the flash disappears, she is seen lying on the ground with her eyes closed. She opens them.

[148] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

[gasp] _Rarity!_

The NIGHTMARES ar nowhere in sight. RARITY is seen lying unconscious in the hill's frost. **oh, it's snowing? i legiterally did not notice** TWILIGHT SPARKLE rushes over and starts shaking her.

[149] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

Oh, no no no no no no no no...Rarity! _Rarity!_ You're not breathing! _Breathe! Move!_ Do _something!_

RARITY, though still unconscious, begins to visibly breathe again. **false alarm count: 3**

[150] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

[sigh, relieved] D-don't worry, Rarity. I'm going to get us back. To where our friends are. I have to.

EXT. CUCCIOLO - DAY **wait i. is it cucciola or cucciolo. purpleneko18 i need answers**

APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH, and SPIKE are gathered around a mahogany park bench.They have worried expressions on their faces, occasionally glancing to the city gates.

[151] RAINBOW DASH

Is it a bad thing that I'm already worried? **hasn't it been like at least an hour already. "already" my ass**

[152] APPLEJACK

I think we all are.

[153] FLUTTERSHY

Should we have left them behind? **at first i read this as "should we have left them behind instead of this?" and i was very confused like. you already did that. like miss fluttershy i have some news**

No one answers, but instead they just glance at each other.

We cut to the city gates. TWILIGHT SPARKLE, carrying RARITY on her back, is approaching them, exhausted.

Everyone else sees and rushes over.

[154] FLUTTERSHY

Twilight!

[155] PINKIE PIE

What happened to Rarity?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE collapses on the ground. **twilight's spine is made of 1 stick** As RAINBOW DASH pulls RARITY into her own forelegs, SPIKE helps her back up.

She is quaking.

[156] RAINBOW DASH

Are you okay?

[157] SPIKE

Probably not. **did spike get any lines at all in the last scene he was in. i dont feel like checking**

[158] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

(shaking) Need to get her to a hospital. **duh! it's not like she hit the town and got wasted!**

[159] APPLEJACK

Well, the thing is, the ponies here...well...they don't speak our language. **they speak fluent google translated italian**

[160] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I don't care.

[161] PINKIE PIE

Are you okay? **this is a rhetorical question**

[162] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You shouldn't worry about me.

With RAINBOW DASH now carrying RARITY on her back, **rainbow dash's spine is made of TWO sticks** everyone heads to a tall brick building.

[163] FLUTTERSHY

This is a hospital, I can tell.

[164] SPIKE

How? **(cut to sign that says "HOSPITAL" in big red letters)**

[165] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Never mind how. Hurry.

They nod and rush inside.

INT. OSPEDALE DI BRAGILA - IMMEDIATELY AFTER **"bragila" is apparently not a word.**

The MANE SIX (with the exception of TWILIGHT SPARKLE) **(and also rarity because she is not conscious)** and SPIKE barge through the doors, gathering unintentional attention from CUCCIOLAN PONIES. **coochie olan ponies**

They all rush to the front desk.

[166] PINKIE PIE

It's an emergency!

[167] APPLEJACK

Um...Pinkie?

[168] RECEPTIONIST

Mi scusi? **this means "excuse me"**

[169] DOCTOR #1

Lascia fare a me. **"let me do it"**

DOCTOR #1 turns to the MANE SIX.

[170] DOCTOR #1 (CONT'D)

What is the problem? **i think he should have a google translated italian accent**

APPLEJACK gestures to RARITY.

[171] DOCTOR #1

You would like us to find out the problem? **"yoo woood-a like ussA two fihndAut ze perob lemm?" -italian google translate text to speech**

[172] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah, that's a good idea.

DOCTOR #1 nods.

EXT. OSPEDALE DI BRAGILA YARD - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

TWILIGHT SPARKLE is sitting at a beautiful water fountain. **thank you for clarifying that it is beautiful**

[173] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

It's not my fault, is it? I can't go in there. I can't be there if Rarity wakes up.

[174] SPIKE (O.S.)

Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE looks up to see SPIKE running toward her.

[175] SPIKE (CONT'D)

Why'd you stay outside? **why not stick around for her to provide more exposition by talking to herself?**

[176] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Guilt.

[177] SPIKE

Why? It's not your fault that whatever happened to Rarity happened.

There is a pause as TWILIGHT SPARKLE looks at the ground again. SPIKE hops up to the edge of the water fountain to sit with her. **he falls in and drowns**

[178] SPIKE (CONT'D) **why did you write that this is continued from line 177 you just said that there was a pause**

What did happen, anyway?

[179] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I was supposed to _help_ her. I was too slow.

[180] SPIKE

It's not your fault.

[181] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yes, it is. And Rarity should know it.

[182] SPIKE

But Twilight--

[183] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Go back inside with the others, Spike. I need to be by myself. **you are going to be attacked by demons.**

SPIKE sighs and obediently leaves. TWILIGHT SPARKLE stares at the ground for a few moments, then glances behind her, at her reflection in the clear water. Angrily, she slams her front hooves into the water. **intense hand washing**

We zoom out to see the back of DOCTOR #2, who is watching TWILIGHT SPARKLE with interest.

INT. HEAD TRAUMA WARD - DAY

The MANE SIX (except TWILIGHT SPARKLE and RARITY) are waiting in a hallway. Their heads turn when SPIKE is sen **oh fuck off** running toward them.

[184] APPLEJACK

Is she okay?

[185] SPIKE

I...really don't think so. **she slammed her hooves in the water you've GOT to do something**

[186] FLUTTERSHY

Why? What's wrong? **my wrists hurt**

[187] SPIKE

She's blaming herself for what happened to Rarity. She said she was supposed to help her.

[188] RAINBOW DASH

It'll all be fine. Rarty'll wake up, she'll talk to Twilight, and bingo. **bingo?**

[189] APPLEJACK

Um...did ya forget what ward we're in?

[190] RAINBOW DASH

Oh. Right.

DOCTOR #3 walks out the door and faces them. **why did rainbow dash say bingo**

[191] DOCTOR #3

Ci vorrà tempo, così dovrebbe tornare più tardi.

[192] FLUTTERSHY

Um...

[193] DOCTOR #3

Oh! Um...I'm sorry. I say it will take time, so you should come back later.

[194] FLUTTERSHY

Thank you.

[195] APPLEJACK

Come on, y'all, **and now you know, the cowboy rap.** we should get something to eat.

[196] SPIKE

What about Twilight? **good idea let's eat twilight**

[197] PINKIE PIE

What if she's too depressed to eat? ...Is that possible?

[198] RAINBOW DASH

You wouldn't know. **will you stop fucking making fun of her**

[199] APPLEJACK

She's comin' whether she likes it or not.

They head downstairs, then stop suddenly when they hear TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[200] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (O.S.)

No! Let me go!

APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY, RAINBOW DASH and SPIKE **see that's so much smoother than going "the MANE SIX except TWILIGHT SPARKLE and RARITY but also SPIKE is with them"** glance at each other and race further down the stairs.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE is seen being dragged from the entrance doors by DOCTOR #2. Tears are in her eyes as she tries to struggle free.

[201] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You can't do this!

[202] DOCTOR #2

I believe you are insane. I'm sorry, but I must. **remember that episode of victorious where rex the puppet was hospitalized and as a joke cat valentine was put in the mental ward but they didn't bother doing any actual testing on her first? that's what this is**

[203] FLUTTERSHY

 _Let her go!_ **sick frozen reference**

As TWILIGHT SPARKLE's friends rush toward her, DOCTOR #1 and RECEPTIONIST start assisting DOCTOR #2 in dragging her. Her horn begins to glow.

[204] TWILIGHT SPARKLE 

Stop! Please!

DOCTOR #1 injects TWILIGHT SPARKLE with an anesthetic needle. **that's fucked.**

[205] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

Ow! What was that? What did you do?

[206] RAINBOW DASH

What did you _do?_

[207] DOCTOR #2

It is for her own good. Leave her alone.

[208] PINKIE PIE

No, _you_ leave her alone!

APPLEJACK attempts to pry DOCTOR #1's hooves off of TWILIGHT SPARKLE, but DOCTOR #1 shoves her away.

[209] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No no no no no no no...no...

DOCTOR #1 and DOCTOR #2 carry TWILIGHT SPARKLE to the MENTAL WARD at a quicker pace. RECEPTIONIST pushes her friends out of the doors.

[210] RECEPTIONIST

È per il proprio bene. Dovrebbe capire. **"It's for one's own good. He should understand."**

[211] PINKIE PIE

What are you _doing_ with her in there? **absolutely nothing! these doctors suck**

RECEPTIONIST goes back inside the building. SPIKE bends down to pick up something. He then shows the ponies the tiara of TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[212] FLUTTERSHY

That's Twilight's!

[213] RAINBOW DASH

Gee, who would've guessed? **this is a serious situation you know. stop being a rainbow ass**

[214] APPLEJACK

I think we all know what we gotta do.

[215] PINKIE PIE

Yeah, I'd much rather starve to death than leave Twilight in there with that _thing._

The others look at her curiously.

[216] RAINBOW DASH

What thing?

[217] APPLEJACK

You mean the doctor?

[218] PINKIE PIE

Oh, um, yeah, him. **makes an i see dead people joke**

[219] FLUTTERSHY

How would we get in there?

There is a long pause as they look at each other in thought.

INT. MENTAL WARD - MIDNIGHT

We see TWILIGHT SPARKLE, in a straight jacket, lying on her side, uncscious **so far this is my favorite typo** , in a somewhat small white, soft room. There is a small opening near the ceiling with metal bars, which we zoom in on as an oddly shaped dark shadow drifts out. We pan down to follow it as it approaches TWILIGHT SPARKLE, who squirms a little.

[220] NIGHTMARE #4 **a new friend!**

Princess Twilight...

The area surrounding TWILIGHT SPARKLE quickly fades to black as her body is slightly zoomed out of. It slowly rotates as NIGHTMARE #4 speaks.

[221] NIGHTMARE #4 (O.S, CONT'D)

The pain you feel is inevitable, but I can help you rid it. Open yourself. Let me inside you. Let me inside you and everything will be better.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE's body clenches a little, and she softly grunts. Her coloring fades to grayscale. **Oh My God It's Just Like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 2 Episode 2 The Return of Harmony Part 2**

[222] NIGHTMARE #4 (O.S, CONT'D)

Yes...yes...let me help you, my princess. Let me help you. Let me inside you.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - MORNING

We see RARITY lying in a hospital bed, awake, facing away from the window. She has a messy mane, and she stares longingly toward the door. She smiles when the door is heard being opened.

[223] RARITY

Oh, thank Celestia. I've been simply dying of boredom in here.

FLUTTERSHY appears on-screen as she approches the bed.

[224] FLUTTERSHY

Um...the doctor said...sh-she said...

[225] RARITY

Yes, I know. **yeah i have amnesia. no bigs.**

[226] FLUTTERSHY

Twilight would be so upset.

[227] RARITY

Who's Twilight?

[228] FLUTTERSHY

Our friend.

[229] RARITY

...oh.

[230] FLUTTERSHY

She tried to help you, but you got injured anyway. I wish we could've told her it wasn't her fault, but Spike tried and it didn't work, and yesterday the doctors took her to the mental ward. Everypony else is outside the hospial trying to come up with a plan.

[231] RARITY

Why is she in the mental ward? And who's Spike? And what do you mean by "everypony else?"

FLUTTERSHY sits on the edge of RARITY's bed.

[232] FLUTTERSHY

[sigh] Let me just tell you all about Ponyville. **let me tell you bout a lil place called....Horse Town**

EXT. OSPEDALE DI BRAGILA YARD - AT THE SAME TIME

APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, RAINBOW DASH and SPIKE are gathered at a red picnic table. The yard is otherwise vacant.

[233] RAINBOW DASH

Applejack and I can go inside the mental ward.

[234] PINKIE PIE

How?

[235] APPLEJACK

There's a place where you can check in on the patients. We'll get in through there. But there's these prison bars. **maybe i just can't read but none of these sentences correlate**

[236] RAINBOW DASH

There's gotta be a way to break them apart. **they are iron.**

[237] SPIKE

Or you could just break down the door.

[238] RAINBOW DASH

That too.

[239] APPLEJACK

We'd better do that. I'll break the door.

APPLEJACK glances at one of her hind legs. **it breaks later.**

[240] APPLEJACK (CONT'D)

Get some use out of these.

PINKIE PIE gestures to SPIKE.

[241] PINKIE PIE

What do we do, then?

[242] RAINBOW DASH

There'll be other ponies in the lobby. They'll need to be distracted.

[243] PINKIE PIE

Ooh, yes! I love distracting! Hey, Spike, you wanna help me distract? **the distraction is i love them both**

[244] RAINBOW DASH

And Fluttershy's up there with Rarity, right?

[245] APPLEJACK

Yeah, they should be ready when it's time for them to come down.

[246] PINKIE PIE

And they never ate anything.

[247] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah, we should probably get them something as soon as we can. **we'll stop at burger king**

INT. OSPEDALE DI BRAGILA

There are a few ponies sitting in the lobby, waiting. This scene is kept going for a few moments before PINKIE PIE suddenly bursts in through the doors.

[248] PINKIE PIE

Did you see the giraffe?

SPIKE appears behind PINKIE PIE, who the CUCCIOLAN PONIES are staring at.

[249] PINKIE PIE (CONT'D)

It's like the tallest thing you've ever seen! Somepony lost it! **can giraffes talk in this universe. they have hooves. i think one episode confirms they cannot but i didn't watch that one so eh**

[250] SPIKE

You do know they don't understand a word you're saying, right?

PINKIE PIE grabs SPIKE and rushes to the middle of the lobby.

[251] PINKIE PIE

Come on! One of you has to have seen the giraffe!

Two CUCCIOLAN PONIES turn to each other.

[252] CUCCIOLAN PONY #1

Avete idea di che cosa sta dicendo? **i'm assuming this roughly translates to "do you have any idea what the fuvk is happening"**

[253] CUCCIOLAN PONY #2

No. **this means "no."**

[254] PINKIE PIE

What do you mean, no? Are you blind or what? **no. she's google translated italian**

We pan back over to the front doors to see APPLEJACK and RAINBOW DASH sneaking in.

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

FLUTTERSHY is still sitting at the edge of RARITY's bed.

[255] RARITY

That's...kind of a lot to take in.

[256] FLUTTERSHY

You don't have to believe me.

[257] RARITY

I believe you. Surprisingly enough. **"i guess i AM friends with a god!"**

[258] FLUTTERSHY

We have to get you out of here. Today. We can't waste any more time.

[259] RARITY

Isn't that a bit...risky?

[260] FLUTTERSHY

Yes. But it'll be worth it. You'll see. **did you not mention the whole saving the world right now deal**

[261] RARITY

But how are we going to do that?

INT. MENTAL WARD - AT THE SAME TIME

APPLEJACK and RAINBOW DASH are cautiously walking down a white hall.

[262] APPLEJACK

Could be any one of these rooms.

[263] RAINBOW DASH

And we can't see inside. This is gonna be tough. **just free em all!**

[264] DOCTOR #1 (O.S.)

It is you again?

APPLEJACK and RAINBOW DASH turn around to see DOCTOR #1 behind them.

[265] RAINBOW DASH

Oh, uh...hi?

[266] DOCTOR #1

We are not releasing Twilight Sparkle. **oh i wonder what her google translated italian name is!**

There is a short pause.

[267] RAINBOW DASH

Well, sucks for you!

RAINBOW DASH flies into DOCTOR #1 and pins him to the ground. **scintillio del crepuscolo.**

[268] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Applejack, go find Twilight!

APPLEJACK nods and races further down the hall. **it's farther. ya dingus.** She stops at the sight of a list on the wall. She quickly skims it, then turns around and goes back, stopping again at one of the doors. She turns around and bucks it hard. A small crack is heard as the door swings open.

RAINBOW DASH appears behind APPLEJACK.

[269] APPLEJACK

She's in here.

[270] RAINBOW DASH

Isn't it a bit weird for her to be sleeping this late? **she must be...uncscious**

APPLEJACK walks further farther. into the room toward TWILIGHT SPARKLE, lying unconscious on her side.

[271] APPLEJACK

Twilight? ... _Twilight?_

[272] RAINBOW DASH

Let's just get her out of the straight-jacket and out of here.

APPLEJACK nods. There is a pause as she stares at TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[273] APPLEJACK

Uh...you know how to take off a straight-jacket?

[274] RAINBOW DASH

Actually, I think I do. **why and how.**

APPLEJACK watches as RAINBOW DASH undoes the straight-jacket off-screen. This takes a few moments.

[275] APPLEJACK

Now to get the heck outta Dodge. **actually, this is coochie ola**

INT. OSPEDALE DI BRAGILIA - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

[276] SPIKE

What's taking them so long?

[277] RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)

_We got her!_

[278] PINKIE PIE

_Run!_

FLUTTERSHY and RARITY are seen rushing downstairs at the same time RAINBOW DASH (with TWILIGHT SPARKLE on her back) **lots of friends on backs today huh.** and APPLEJACK are seen rushing toward PINKIE PIE and SPIKE. Together, they all run out the front doors as they are chased by DOCTORS #1, #2, and #3. **i think "DOCTORS" would have sufficed.**

As they run, they begin talking.

[279] SPIKE

What's wrong with Twilight?

[280] RAINBOW DASH

We still have no idea. Applejack tried to wake her, but it didn't work.

[281] RARITY

We just have to get to a safe place. Right?

[282] FLUTTERSHY

Right.

[283] APPLEJACK

Rarity...do you...do you remeber anything at all?

[284] RARITY

Fluttershy told me enough of what I need to know. **but no i do not remeber**

[285] PINKIE PIE

Where are we going?

[286] RAINBOW DASH

Out of here.

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - DAY

We see the inside of a forest, looking as dark but not as menacing as the Everfree Forest. **that's the only forest you are allowed to compare it to.** The MANE SIX come into view, breathing heavily. RAINBOW DASH lays TWILIGHT SPARKLE on the ground before collapsing.

[287] RAINBOW DASH

Please tell me they're still lost.

[288] RARITY

They are.

SPIKE walks over to TWILIGHT SPARKLE and rests his hand on her side.

[289] PINKIE PIE

She's alive, right?

[290] APPLEJACK

Of course she's alive. We'd tell you if she wasn't. **would you?**

RAINBOW DASH sits up and roughly shakes TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[291] RAINBOW DASH

Come on, Twilight, wake up...come _on..._ you gotta just wake up... **omg it's just like the lion king**

[292] APPLEJACK

Patience, sugarcube. She'll wake up eventually.

[293] RAINBOW DASH

"Eventually" isn't soon enough.

[294] FLUTTERSHY

Can we all just rest for a while? That was a lot of running.

Everyone looks at each other and nods. **i guess eventually is soon enough after all! :)**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - NIGHT

Everyone is asleep, except SPIKE, who sits beside TWILIGHT SPARKLE. Suddenly, she starts to stir, and SPIKE stands up.

[295] SPIKE

Twilight?

[296] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

(weakly) W-where are we? Is this the Everfree Forest?

SPIKE helps her stand. **why does she need to stand**

[297] SPIKE

No, it's some other forest. Are you okay?

[298] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

What happened?

[299] SPIKE

Applejack and Rainbow got you out of the hospital. We all had to run away.

[300] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Is Rarity okay?

[301] SPIKE

She got amnesia.

PINKIE PIE suddenly appears. **(materializes in lesbian)**

[302] PINKIE PIE

Are you okay?

[303] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Amnesia? **not an answer.**

[304] PINKIE PIE

Twilight?

[305] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

It's because of me, isn't it?

[306] PINKIE PIE

'Course it isn't.

[307] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Does Rarity hate me now? **she has amnesia.**

[308] PINKIE PIE

Rarity was _worried_ about you.

[309] SPIKE

Everyone was.

[310] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

What's that from? 

[311] PINKIE PIE

What's what from?

[312] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

There's this huge slash across your side.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE points at PINKIE PIE's side.

[313] PINKIE PIE

Oh, um, I don't know. I never even knew that was there.

[314] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You're a terrible liar.

[315] PINKIE PIE

I am? **yeah most people notice their own large injuries**

[316] SPIKE

I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before.

PINKIE PIE backs away a little.

[317] PINKIE PIE

I'm, uh...kinda not allowed to tell you.

[318] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Not allowed?

[319] PINKIE PIE

She said...well, she said she'll kill all of you if I tell. **so i'm going to tell you**

[320] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Who?

[321] PINKIE PIE

She never told me what her name is. But she wants to torture me by telling me about Noxx's plans and not letting me tell you. She's in my dreams. And after I told you what Nightmares were, she got mad. And she gave me this.

[322] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Why is she only after you?

[323] PINKIE PIE

She isn't. She just hates me the most for some reason. **she hates lesbians.**

[324] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Why'd you wait to say so?

[325] PINKIE PIE

Because I don't really want you to die.

[326] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are you okay?

[327] PINKIE PIE

Don't worry about me. You're the one who was unconscious all day. **unconscious for the entire day solidarity**

[328] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Wait, you mean it's been an _entire day?_

[329] SPIKE

That's pretty much why everyone was worried.

[330] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Well...um...should we go back to sleep?

[331] PINKIE PIE

I can't.

[332] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Why not?

[333] PINKIE PIE

I'm afraid.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE smiles at her.

[334] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Don't be. We'll be fine.

[335] PINKIE PIE

But I don't want _her_ to come back.

[336] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

She won't.

[337] PINKIE PIE

Can I...can I stay with you? Just in case?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE glances at SPIKE, then nods. **GAY RIGHTS!!!!!!!!**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - MORNING

[338] SPIKE (O.S.)

Twilight, what's wrong?

We cut to inside of the woods to see TWILIGHT SPARKLE gripping SPIKE, trembling. **why were we outside of the woofs. i meant woods but i'm not changing that**

[339] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

N-nothing. It was just a bad dream.

[340] SPIKE

It doesn't look like nothing. **it looks like a bad dream**

[341] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm fine.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE glances worriedly at RARITY, who is still asleep. **ohh was it a traumatic flashback thing. i honestly do not remember what my intention was**

[342] SPIKE

You sure?

[343] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yes.

[344] FLUTTERSHY (O.S.)

Twilight?

FLUTTERSHY is seen racing toward TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[345] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

You're okay?

[346] SPIKE

No.

[347] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yes.

[348] FLUTTERSHY

Why is Pinkie over here? **she's being big lesbian**

[349] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

She, uh...couldn't sleep because she felt a bit too unsafe. So I let her stay with me.

[350] FLUTTERSHY

You were up last night? Why didn't you wake us? We could've gone further! **there are several reasons. are they worth explaining**

[351] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I was tired, and Pinkie's hurt.

[352] FLUTTERSHY

She is?

PINKIE PIE then wakes up. She sits up. **convenient**

[353] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

You're hurt?

[354] PINKIE PIE

You told her about it?

[355] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No, not yet.

[356] FLUTTERSHY

About what?

[357] PINKIE PIE

Well...uh...there's this thing. That hates me. And wants to torture me. And she hurt me last night because I did something she didn't like.

[358] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Through her dreams. **wait didn't this happen in warriors**

[359] PINKIE PIE

It's not too bad. We don't need to just stop here because of it.

[360] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You want to keep going?

[361] FLUTTERSHY

We'll need to wake everypony else. **i forget which character it was. i think it was either during power of three or omen of the stars arc**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE again nervously glances at RARITY. **warriors was still my special inch rest when i wrote this.**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - DAY

It is later in the day. The MANE SIX are walking together in the woods. **spike's there too**

[362] RAINBOW DASH

Do you have any idea where we are?

[363] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No. We'll just have to wing it.

[364] RAINBOW DASH

Oh, hey, I could always go ahead and see what's waiting for us. **get it because she said wing it and rainbow dash has wings. idk if i meant to do anything like that. this is stupid**.

The MANE SIX glance at each other. **does spike even have lines in this scene.**

[365] APPLEJACK

Shouldn't we stick together? **applejack is the only one here who consistently cares about her friends**

[366] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I wouldn't mind it. 

[367] RARITY

I wouldn't either.

[368] FLUTTERSHY

She might get hurt by something.

[369] RAINBOW DASH

So? I always get hurt by something.

[370] PINKIE PIE

Yeah, it's kind of an everyday thing. ***rainbow dash voice* i was born with glass bones and paper skin. every morning i break my arms. every afternoon i break my legs**

RAINBOW DASH flies up and off-screen.

[371] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Should we wait for her?

[372] FLUTTERSHY

Yes. **WHY WOULDN'T WE WAIT FOR HER TWILIGHT. DO YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS OR NOT**

They stand in silence for a few moments before RAINBOW DASH returns and lands on the ground. **she's alright folks!**

[373] RAINBOW DASH

There's nothing bad ahead. And we're going in the right direction.

[374] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Let's just keep going then.

They keep walking for a few moments.

[375] FLUTTERSHY

Are you _sure_ you didn't see anything bad?

[376] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah, why?

[377] FLUTTERSHY

I feel like something's wrong. **you have anxiety**

[378] RARITY

I do too, actually. Is someone missing? **spike is, apparently**

[379] APPLEJACK

No. **actually wait why would your first conclusion be that someone is missing. is it just me or is that really weird**

They suddenly notice something in their midst, and back away in a circle as shadows begin to form in a sphere in the center. The sphere rapidly grows, then suddenly explodes. Everyone is blown back several meters. **why meters. since when did i use the metric system**

We immediately cut to TWILIGHT SPARKLE, who is just opening her eyes.

[380] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

What was _that?_

She looks around, and notices SPIKE on the ground. **there he is!** She shakes him awake.

[381] SPIKE

Twilight?

[382] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are you okay?

[383] SPIKE

What was that?

[384] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I have no idea. I think we're all by ourselves, though.

[385] SPIKE

No, Pinkie's over there. **how did you not notice her. she is pink**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE and SPIKE look over to see PINKIE PIE a few feet away, who is just now standing up.

[386] PINKIE PIE

Are we alone?

[387] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I think so. **gay rights?**

PINKIE PIE walks over to them.

[388] PINKIE PIE

Do you know where the others are?

[389] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No. I don't even know where _we_ are.

We then cut to FLUTTERSHY and RAINBOW DASH. **i found them!** FLUTTERSHY is trembling on the ground with her eyes closed. RAINBOW DASH shakes her.

[390] RAINBOW DASH

Fluttershy? You okay?

FLUTTERSHY opens her right eye. **why can't you people just open both of your eyes. like a normal person**

[391] FLUTTERSHY

Rainbow Dash?

[392] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?

[393] FLUTTERSHY

I think so.

RAINBOW DASH helps her up.

[394] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

What happened back there?

[395] RAINBOW DASH

I don't know. But no one's here with us. **gay rights again?**

FLUTTERSHY looks around in alarm.

[396] FLUTTERSHY

No one? Where are they?

[397] RAINBOW DASH

We should probably look arond for them.

FLUTTERSHY nods.

We then cut to APPLEJACK and RARITY. APPLEJACK is hanging in a tree. **as you do** She frantically looks around the clearing.

[398] RARITY (O.S.)

Applejack?

APPLEJACK then looks over to RARITY.

[399] RARITY (CONT'D)

What are you doing in the tree? **i personally would have different questions. although i am curious about why applejack is in a tree**

APPLEJACK jumps down from the tree and walks over to RARITY.

[400] APPLEJACK

Is anypony else here? **like this one. this is a good question. A+ to applejack**

[401] RARITY

I don't think so.

[402] APPLEJACK

Well, we shouldn't waste time in finding the others.

[403] RARITY

Can I...ask you something first?

APPLEJACK nods. RARITY shows her her necklace. **it's more of an amulet. but maybe that's just me**

[404] RARITY (CONT'D)

What is this?

[405] APPLEJACK

Fluttershy didn't tell you? **yeah the whole "we need these to help us save the world" seems pretty important in my ho opinion**

[406] RARITY

I probably should've asked. My apologies.

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - POND - LATER

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, PINKIE PIE, and SPIKE are walking. They stop at the edge of a pond. **my Writing Instincts kicked in and i honestly almost went and changed this to say "the pond" instead of "a pond." but i must Resist. and retain the Authentic Cringe**

[407] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

This is too big to cross.

[408] PINKIE PIE

Your wings?

[409] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

 _I_ can fly. _You_ can't.

[410] PINKIE PIE

You could always come back for us. **idk what this means**

[411] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm not leaving you after _that._ Besides, I'm still not all that great at it. **yeah didn't you see the season 4 premiere that might not have aired yet**

[412] SPIKE

What do we do, then?

[413] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I don't know. **swim!**

[414] PINKIE PIE

It's water. We can just swim. **this one gets it!**

[415] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm not the best swimmer. But it's worth a try.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE pulls SPIKE onto her back and hesitantly steps into the water. Using her wings to propel herself, she manages to swim across the pond, with SPIKE tightly holding on to her.

PINKIE PIE is swimming fine, but she doesn't notice NIGHTMARE #3 in the water. He grabs her hind leg and pulls her under.

[416] PINKIE PIE

What the-- [yelps] **let pinkie pie say fuck**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, who has just pulled herself out of the pond, turns around in alarm. SPIKE falls off of her.

[417] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Pinkie?

PINKIE PIE reappears for a moment above the surface. She is about a foot away from TWILIGHT SPARKLE. **so do you use the metric system or not.**

[418] PINKIE PIE

Twilight!

She gets pulled back under again, but reappears immediately. **actually i think i used to headcanon that pinkie can't swim which is why she always uses floaties. i think in the original story she almost drowned because of that but i think even in 2013 i realized that was kind of stupid. i don't think not being able to swim is something you just forget about**

[419] PINKIE PIE (CONT'D)

Something's got me!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE watches as PINKIE PIE gets pulled back underwater, this time without reappearing. **she's dead part 2** She turns to SPIKE.

[420] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Stay here, okay? **i need to say gay rights. you stay here**

SPIKE nods. TWILIGHT SPARKLE jumps back into the water again and swims over to PINKIE PIE, who is trying to pry NIGHTMARE #3 off of her leg.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE reaches out her hoof, using her wings to keep her head above water.

[421] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Pinkie!

PINKIE PIE looks up at TWILIGHT SPARKLE. She tries to grab her hoof, but gets pulled deeper underwater. 

TWILIGHT SPARKLE goes completely in the water to try again. PINKIE PIE misses her hoof. **do you think this story counts as gaybaiting. i mean i didn't know i was gay yet but i did know that i like girls. so.**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE sticks her head above water to take a gasp of air, then looks back down in the water.

[422] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No! Don't give in!

She dives back into the water and finally pulls PINKIE PIE toward the surface. **GAY RIGHTS!!!** She pulls her to the edge of the pond, where SPIKE is waiting.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE coughs up a little water.

[423] SPIKE

Are you two okay?

[424] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm fine, but...

TWILIGHT SPARKLE sits up and turns to PINKIE PIE, who is lying on her side shivering.

[425] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

Pinkie?

[426] SPIKE

How cold was that water? **didn't you like, at least have your toes in there.**

[427] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Pretty cold.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE pulls PINKIE PIE closer to her. **purpleneko18 said gay rights**

[428] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

Maybe we should just stay around here for a while.

[429] SPIKE

Yeah, that's probably a good idea.

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - CLIFF - AT THE SAME TIME

FLUTTERSHY and RAINBOW DASH are walking side-by-side **gay rights** when suddenly they stop at the edge of a cliff.

[430] FLUTTERSHY

This looks really steep.

[431] RAINBOW DASH

Yeah. Good thing we're both pegasi.

The two pegasi leap across, flapping their wings to keep in midair.

[432] FLUTTERSHY

I still feel like something's wrong.

[433] RAINBOW DASH

Like what? **anxiety!**

[434] FLUTTERSHY

I don't know. We still have to--

FLUTTERSHY suddenly looks startled, and points at something.

[435] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

\--what is _that?_

RAINBOW DASH looks to see that FLUTTERSHY is pointing at NIGHTMARE #2.

[436] RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)

It kind of looks like a changeling. But it's not.

NIGHTMARE #2 approaches them.

FLUTTERSHY starts to back away, but ends up falling backward down the cliff. RAINBOW DASH grabs her hoof in time and pulls her back up.

[437] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

I don't think it'll leave without a fight.

[438] FLUTTERSHY

A fight?

NIGHTMARE #2 lunges toward them.

[439] RAINBOW DASH

Yup. **time to beat up a demon**

RAINBOW DASH leaps toward NIGHTMARE #2, punching him back into a nearby tree. FLUTTERSHY hurries over as NIGHTMARE #2 goes for her. She looks terrified for a second, then spins around, kicking him with her hind legs. **how do you think bronies would react if this actually aired on television.** NIGHTMARE #2 lands near RAINBOW DASH, who picks him up and throws him up into the sky. FLUTTERSHY flies up and kicks him back into the tree. She then flies back down and lands next to RAINBOW DASH. **wow. power couple**

[440] RAINBOW DASH

Nice job.

She hoof-bumps FLUTTERSHY, neither of them noticing NIGHTMARE #2 slowly creeping toward RAINBOW DASH. Suddenly, he tosses her harshly into another tree, slashing her body in the process. **how does--oh, the branches. they slashed her. gotcha.** FLUTTERSHY whirls around, grabs him, and runs over to the cliff to drop him. **damn!** She then turns to face RAINBOW DASH.

[441] FLUTTERSHY

Are you okay?

[442] RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)

(weakly) I don't know, that was pretty harsh.

FLUTTERSHY runs over to RAINBOW DASH, who is bleeding from her side and rubbing her head. **Wow. This Is So Dark And Edgy**

[443] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Did it do anything bad to you?

[444] FLUTTERSHY

No. You're...really hurt.

[445] RAINBOW DASH

It's not too bad.

[446] FLUTTERSHY

I have to help you _somehow._

[447] RAINBOW DASH

I'll be-- [short grunt] --I'll be fine.

[448] FLUTTERSHY

No.

FLUTTERSHY pulls RAINBOW DASH away from the tree.

[449] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

I have to help you.

RAINBOW DASH slowly stands up, grunting a little.

[450] RAINBOW DASH

No, you don't.

[451] FLUTTERSHY

I'm doing it whether you like it or not, Dashie. You're bleeding.

[452] RAINBOW DASH

We don't have _time._ We have to keep going until we find somepony. **does this injury even impair your ability to fly.**

[453] FLUTTERSHY

But--

[454] RAINBOW DASH

And I'll be fine. It's just a little blood and a sore back. **rainbow dash's spine is now only one stick. :(**

RAINBOW DASH begins walking away, wincing a little on her first step. **again like...is flying not an option**

[455] FLUTTERSHY

O-okay.

FLUTTERSHY follows.

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - CLEARING - AT THE SAME TIME

APPLEJACK is seen poking her head through some bushes. **sneaky**

[456] APPLEJACK

Shoot.

[457] RARITY (O.S.)

What's wrong?

We see the other side of the bushes as APPLEJACK pulls her head back in and looks at RARITY, who is standing behind her. **is there a reason that they need to be sneaky**

[458] APPLEJACK

We're back where we started.

[459] RARITY

We went in a circle?

[460] APPLEJACK

I think so.

RARITY pushes past APPLEJACK and uses her magic to seperate **it's spelled separate, idiot** some of the bush's leaves.

[461] APPLEJACK

How do you remember how to use magic?

[462] RARITY

The same way I remember how to speak. **the horn bone is connected to the brain bone**

RARITY lets go of the leaves, letting them fall back into place. She turns to APPLEJACK.

[463] RARITY (CONT'D)

This isn't where we started. This is a different clearing.

[464] APPLEJACK

Oh.

APPLEJACK and RARITY appear on the other side of the bushes. They look around.

[465] APPLEJACK

You're right. There's no maple tree over here. **was the maple tree important earlier. was it acknowledged**

[466] RARITY

I don't know how I noticed it. Just like how I don't know how I never forget your names.

[467] APPLEJACK

That's...actually a lot like you. **please explain**

[468] RARITY

How long have you all known me?

APPLEJACK hesitates.

[469] APPLEJACK

I think...three years? Maybe four? **it was three. i wrote this in 2013**

[470] RARITY

Oh. Wow.

[471] APPLEJACK

We should keep looking. **seriously how would they react. the bronies i mean. would they make videos called "MLP Reinvents Children's Media with its Deep Movie (there's blood!!)" or "Let's Talk About MLP's Cringe Failure of a Movie"**

RARITY nods, and they continue walking, only to stop suddenly at the other side of the clearing and hastily back away.

[472] RARITY

What is _that?_

[473] APPLEJACK

I think Pinkie called it something...it's a, uh...

We then see NIGHTMARE #1 approaching them, grinning.

[474] APPLEJACK (O.S., CONT'D)

It's a Nightmare. **OH WAIT IS IT A HORSE PUN. IS THAT WHAT IT IS**

NIGHTMARE #1 gets closer.

[475] RARITY

What's a Nightmare? **so wait is there a connection to nightmare moon that we are all missing**

[476] APPLEJACK

That is. I'll explain later. Get ready.

NIGHTMARE #1 jumps at APPLEJACK. She attempts to dodge, but is knocked to the side. She stands up quickly.

RARITY jumps up as NIGHTMARE #1 goes for her, but as she gets back to the ground he grabs her hind leg. APPLEJACK pulls him off and throws him into a tree. He quickly recovers and quickly gets to APPLEJACK and pins her to the ground. As she struggles, NIGHTMARE #1, with effort, bends her hind leg. **jesus christ this actually makes me physically uneasy**

[477] APPLEJACK

[shriek of pain]

RARITY pulls NIGHTMARE #1 off and pins him down. Her horn glows, and she shoots him with a beam. He dissolves. **infinity war joke**

RARITY looks over to APPLEJACK.

[478] RARITY

Is it broken?

APPLEJACK nods. **yeah it's kind of snapped in half** RARITY goes over to her.

[479] APPLEJACK

You're okay?

[480] RARITY

I think I got a cut on my leg, but that's nothing.

RARITY helps APPLEJACK up. APPLEJACK stands on three legs, her left hind dragging on the ground.

[481] RARITY (CONT'D)

You can't walk like that. **yes she can**

[482] APPLEJACK

You don't need to help.

[483] RARITY

Of course I do.

RARITY pulls APPLEJACK over to her, having her lean on her.

[484] RARITY (CONT'D)

I may not remember anything about you, but I know for sure you're important. **gay rights......**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - POND - NIGHT

TWILIGHT SPARKLE and SPIKE are sleeping next to each other. **where the fuck is pinkie pie** TWILIGHT SPARKLE suddenly opens her eyes, looking startled. She sits up and looks around frantically. She then stares at the ground, breathing heavily.

[485] SPIKE (O.S.)

Twilight?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE looks at SPIKE, who is now sitting up and looking at her with alarm.

[486] SPIKE (CONT'D)

Twilight, are you okay?

There is a pause as TWILIGHT SPARKLE looks back at the ground.

[487] SPIKE (CONT'D) **you just said there was a pause.**

Was it another bad dream?

She nods.

[488] SPIKE (CONT'D) **you really do not know what CONT'D means.**

Are you okay? Can you...can you talk?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE suddenly lies back down, on her side, and hugs SPIKE.

[489] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

(shakily) No. I'm not okay.

SPIKE pushes her away a little.

[490] SPIKE

How bad was it?

[491] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I can't go back to sleep. Not now.

She sits up and looks back at PINKIE PIE, who is still lying unconscious a few feet away. **there she is! thank you**

[492] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

I'm just going to check on her.

She stands up and slowly walks over to PINKIE PIE. SPIKE tentatively follows her.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE sits down beside her, just as she starts to stir. She coughs up some water, her eyes still closed. **me when i'm in the shower and i drink too much shower water at once**

[493] PINKIE PIE

(quietly) Twilight, Spike? Are you...

TWILIGHT SPARKLE puts her hoof on PINKIE PIE's side and smiles. **GAY RIGHTS!!!!**

[494] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We're right here.

PINKIE PIE opens her eyes **BOTH of them** and looks at TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[495] PINKIE PIE

Is it nighttime?

[496] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Yes.

[497] SPIKE

You're still shivering.

[498] PINKIE PIE

I'm cold.

[499] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are you okay?

[500] PINKIE PIE

I'm really cold. **she has hypothermia twilight.**

[501] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Should we keep going? I can't go back to sleep.

They glance at each other. **answer the question.**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - AT THE SAME TIME

FLUTTERSHY is seen walking through the woods. **where the fuck is rainbow dash.**

[502] RAINBOW DASH (O.S.) **there she is!**

Hang on.

RAINBOW DASH is seen ahead, sitting down against a tree. FLUTTERSHY rushes over to her.

[503] FLUTTERSHY

What is it?

[504] RAINBOW DASH

Nothing. I just gotta stay put for a second. **so how is she ahead**

[505] FLUTTERSHY

Why, what's wrong?

[506] RAINBOW DASH

I just have a headache.

[507] FLUTTERSHY

Are you sure?

[508] RAINBOW DASH

Yes. [grunts]

RAINBOW DASH cringes. **is it rainbow dash's turn to get injured**

[509] FLUTTERSHY

You look like you're in pain.

[510] RAINBOW DASH

I'm not.

[511] FLUTTERSHY

Yes, you are.

[512] RAINBOW DASH

Fluttershy...

FLUTTERSHY sits beside RAINBOW DASH, who looks up at her. **i have to pee**

[513] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

Keep looking for them.

[514] FLUTTERSHY

I'm not leaving you here.

[515] RAINBOW DASH

I'll be fine. Just go.

[516] FLUTTERSHY

No.

[517] RAINBOW DASH

Just come back if you find something.

[518] FLUTTERSHY

It's dangerous out here, and you're hurt. **so why can't she fly again**

[519] RAINBOW DASH

Do you want us to find our friends or not?

FLUTTERSHY stares at her. RAINBOW DASH cringes again. **this is a literal cringe compilation**

[520] FLUTTERSHY

[sigh] Okay.

[521] RAINBOW DASH

I'll stay here. Be careful.

FLUTTERSHY nods and flies into the air and over the treetops. RAINBOW DASH stares after her, then leans back and looks downward, looking worried. **can you cringe again please. can we keep the ball rolling.**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - ELSEWHERE - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

RARITY, who is still supporting APPLEJACK, **i also still support applejack** is walking with her through the forest.

[522] RARITY

What if they're not in here?

APPLEJACK looks at her curiously.

[523] RARITY (CONT'D)

What if they're together, without us, and they made it out already?

[524] APPLEJACK

I wish you didn't have amnesia. **well duh**

[525] RARITY

Why do you say that? **why do you ask that**

[526] APPLEJACK

They wouldn't leave us for the world. You would know that for sure if you could remember. **i mean considering everyone's characterization in this story i would not be too shocked if they just left rarity and applejack for dead**

We pan to the right, where NIGHTMARE #3 is lurking. **is number 4 coming to the party or is he busy possessing twi sparks** He grins, then disappears up a nearby tree. After this we cut back to APPLEJACK and RARITY.

[527] RARITY

Isn't Loyalty one of the Elements of Harmony? **someone knows her lore!**

[528] APPLEJACK

Yup. Rainbow Dash's. But she ain't the only one of us that's loyal. **seriously like. spoiler alert or whatever but they literally just all forget about fluttershy and rainbow dash in like 2 scenes after this**

[529] RARITY

Wait...do you see that light? **it's heaven. you're dying, rarity.**

RARITY points at something. We then see a small, orange light where RARITY is pointing. It appears to be expanding and getting closer.

[530] APPLEJACK

Is that a...is that a _fire?_

The fire **well that answers that question** rapidly approaches.

[531] RARITY

(screaming) _Run!_

CUT TO:

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - ELSEWHERE - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, PINKIE PIE, and SPIKE are walking close together. PINKIE PIE is slightly leaning on TWILIGHT SPARKLE. **gay rights** They stop suddenly.

[532] SPIKE

Did you hear that?

[533] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

That was Rarity. She must be with somepony.

[534] PINKIE PIE

There's a forest fire. **i think this could have been delivered with more...sensible emotion**

[535] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

_Rarity!_

[536] SPIKE

Should we find her?

[537] PINKIE PIE

We'll all burn to death. **she's very calm about all this**

APPLEJACK and RARITY suddenly jump out of the nearby bushes. **surprise! lesbians!** They stare at the three with shock.

[538] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are you okay?

[539] APPLEJACK

There's no time. Just run. **wait isn't one of applejack's legs snapped in half**

CUT TO:

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - TREETOPS - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

RAINBOW DASH is lying on the ground **but i thought this was the treetops** with her eyes closed. FLUTTERSHY is flying hastily toward her.

[540] FLUTTERSHY

Rainbow Dash!

She closes her wings and begins to shake RAINBOW DASH violently. **how many death fakeouts do we have so far. i forgot to keep counting**

[541] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

Rainbow Dash, wake up! Wake up, there's a fire!

RAINBOW DASH squirms a little.

[542] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

Please! I'm not leaving without you! **g...gay rights...**

RAINBOW DASH opens her eyes.

[543] RAINBOW DASH

Fluttershy? Did you--

[544] FLUTTERSHY

There's a fire!

RAINBOW DASH jumps to her hooves, her eyes widened.

[545] RAINBOW DASH

A _what?_

[546] FLUTTERSHY

Hurry!

The two pegasi quickly fly to above the treetops and hover. **now THIS is the treetops! :)**

[547] RAINBOW DASH

We have to find them!

FLUTTERSHY nods, and they fly forward. Soon they are above the fire.

[548] FLUTTERSHY

[gasp] I think I just saw somepony! **wait who was it. i'm only just now realizing i don't think i had anyone specific in mind for this line of dialogue. What Did You See Fluttershy**

FLUTTERSHY dives down into the forest.

[549] RAINBOW DASH

Wait! Fluttershy!

FLUTTERSHY lands on the forest floor, meters away from the fire. **do you use the metric system or not!!!!!!**

[550] FLUTTERSHY

Hello?

[551] RAINBOW DASH (O.S.)

Fluttershy! You're near the fire!

FLUTTERSHY notices the fire getting closer to her. **i feel like she would've noticed, like immediately. but idk** She opens her wings and starts to fly upward, but she trips over a fallen twig. **how do you trip while flying.** The screen fades to black quickly as the fire reaches her.

EXT. EDGE OF PRIMAVERA WOODS - LATER

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE and SPIKE burst out of the trees, to a stone path in the dirt.

[552] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We're out?

[553] RARITY

Apparently. **all five of us! yup! just five! The Gang's All Here! :)**

They all turn around and back away to watch as the fire in the forest expands. TWILIGHT SPARKLE suddenly has a startled expression, and stares at the ground.

[554] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Oh my gosh, how could've I forgotten? **me when i forget about 2 of my closest friends**

[555] SPIKE

What?

[556] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash...they're still in there somewhere... **why would no one have noticed this.**

[557] APPLEJACK

Twilight, they could've gotten out without us seein' them.

[558] RARITY

Just because we haven't found them, that doesn't mean they aren't safe.

[559] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We still have to find them. Let's look around the forest.

[560] PINKIE PIE

Are you crazy? It's on _fire._

[561] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I said around it, not around _in_ it. **how would anyone know that's what you meant.** We have to make sure they got out.

EXT. EDGE OF PRIMAVERA WOODS - ELSEWHERE - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

We see RAINBOW DASH land on the ground and lie down. Her eyes are shimmering with tears. **:(**

[562] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (O.S.)

Rainbow Dash?

RAINBOW DASH turns her head slightly to see TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, APPLEJACK, PINKIE PIE, and SPIKE running towards her. TWILIGHT SPSRKLE **spsrkle...** approaches her, and the others follow. **so which is it. are they all approaching her at once or does twilight do it first. fuckin whatever** RAINBOW DASH turns away.

[563] APPLEJACK

We're so glad you made it out.

[564] RAINBOW DASH

 _Fluttershy_ didn't make it out.

The others glance at the still-burning forest.

[565] RARITY

Rainbow Dash...you don't mean that she's...

[566] RAINBOW DASH

(voice cracking) I left her in the fire. **you could have phrased this better i think**

PINKIE PIE lies down next to RAINBOW DASH. 

[567] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

I tried telling her to get out, but it was too late.

[568] PINKIE PIE

Dashie...

PINKIE PIE hugs RAINBOW DASH. **hm....i taste a hint of gay rights**

[569] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I still want to look for her.

[570] EVERYONE ELSE **omg my favorite mlp character, Everyone Else, is in this!**

_What?_

[571] RAINBOW DASH

Twilight, she's _dead._ **oh snap. She Said The D Word**

[572] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm not believing that until I see her dead body. **she-ra and the princesses of power take fuckin notes. entrapta could be home right now.** Besides, even if she is, I don't want to leave her in the forest.

[573] RARITY

The forest is on fire. Have you lost your _mind?_

[574] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Do _you_ want her to be reduced to ashes? **i think you could still get her bones though right?**

RAINBOW DASH stands up and turns around, wiping her eye. **just one?**

[575] RAINBOW DASH

Y-you're right. But we can't without being burned to death like she was. **this reminds me of mother 3 except worse**

PINKIE PIE stands up and glances from TWILIGHT SPARKLE to RAINBOW DASH.

[576] PINKIE PIE

Except you guys can fly.

[577] RAINBOW DASH

Well...Twilight hasn't really-- **haven't you seen the opening scene to equestria girls**

[578] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'll try.

[579] RARITY

And I suppose the rest of us will just wait here? **she seems....Slightly Pissed**

[580] APPLEJACK

What we could do is find some shelter around here.

[581] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

That sounds good.

SPIKE runs over to TWILIGHT SPARKLE. **oh yeah he's in this**

[582] SPIKE

Are you--

[583] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm sure.

[584] SPIKE

Be careful, Twilight.

[585] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I will. I always am. **"fuckin duh of course i'm gonna be careful"**

EXT. ABOVE PRIMAVERA WOODS - SOON AFTER

We pan over the partially burned forest. RAINBOW DASH appears on-screen, grasping TWILIGHT SPARKLE's hooves as the alicorn tries and fails to hover in the air. **disaster bicon**

[586] RAINBOW DASH

Where she went is already finished burning.

[587] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You mean it's too late to save her? **Well Maybe She Moved Somewhere Else!**

[588] RAINBOW DASH

I think so.

[589] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

We should still look. We can't just assume that she's... **rainbow dash already said the d word. you can too yknow**

[590] RAINBOW DASH

You're right. I'll bring you down, let go, and you can try to land.

[591] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Um...

[592] RAINBOW DASH

You might as well get some flying practice. **might not be the best timing though?**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE nods, and RAINBOW DASH starts flying into the debris. As she nears the ground, she glances at TWILIGHT SPARKLE and slowly lets go of her.

[593] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Ah! Rainbow Da-- **this is really not her fault twilight. please pay more attention to cues**

As TWILIGHT SPARKLE flaps her wings helplessly, she crashes into the burned bushes. **so would they just be ash** RAINBOW DASH lands beside the bushes as TWILIGHT SPARKLE pops her head out of them.

[594] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

[nervous chuckle] Sorry. I...wasn't prepared.

[595] RAINBOW DASH

We should probably work on it at some point. **maybe when the fate of the world is not at stake**

RAINBOW DASH pulls TWILIGHT SPARKLE, with bits of forest debris in her mane and tail, out of the bush. Both of them look around.

[596] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Do you have any idea how it started? **i do! twas demon number three!**

[597] RAINBOW DASH

No. Fluttershy saw the fire, then came back to wake me up so we could get out.

[598] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Why were you sleeping? **Let Her Snooze!**

[599] RAINBOW DASH

I...kind of had a migraine and had to rest, and I guess I passed out or something. **wait what was line 420 of dialogue**

[600] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Are you okay? **nothing interesting. i checked line 69 too.**

RAINBOW DASH shakes her head.

[601] RAINBOW DASH

I'll never be _okay_ if we find Fluttershy dead. It's my fault.

[602] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Stop it. It isn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. Now let's go find her. **i think they should replace all cringe compilations on youtube with this story**

RAINBOW DASH nods and they run off in opposite directions.

We follow RAINBOW DASH, **well can we leave her alone please** who is glancing left and right as she trots through the debris.

[603] RAINBOW DASH

Fluttershy?

RAINBOW DASH stops trotting and looks at the ground. She kneels down and we see that she is examining a yellow feather. She looks ahead and stands back up. She slowly trots forward.

We then see FLUTTERSHY. **we found her folks! that was fast** She is lying on the ground, her mane, tail and coat scorched and burned. Her eyes are half-open. She doesn't notice RAINBOW DASH. **i think applejack is the only one who hasn't fake died yet**

RAINBOW DASH runs over. **and spike i guess**

[604] RAINBOW DASH

What...what happened to you?

RAINBOW DASH helps FLUTTERSHY stand up. **she's alive! wowie!** She staggers, but RAINBOW DASH pulls her against her body to have her lean on her.

[605] RAINBOW DASH (CONT'D)

We all thought you died in here. Why'd you fly in? **i don't think fluttershy can answer this right now**

EXT. PRIMAVERA WOODS - SOON AFTER

TWILIGHT SPARKLE is sitting down, facing away. **from what** RAINBOW DASH and FLUTTERSHY appear.

[606] RAINBOW DASH

She's alive, Twilight.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE quickly wipes her eyes, stands up, and turns arouind. Her eyes are tinted red. **this just means her eyes are puffy from crying but i always read it as Ominous Evil lurking in her irises**

[607] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

She is? She doesn't look like it.

[608] RAINBOW DASH

Are you...never mind, how are we going to get her back to the others? I can't carry both of you at the same time. **rainbow dash doesn't have enough sticks in her body**

[609] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Leave me here.

[610] RAINBOW DASH

What? No!

[611] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Don't worry. Since I've seen the outside of the woods, I can teleport to there.

RAINBOW DASH glances at FLUTTERSHY, who is staring at the ground.

[612] RAINBOW DASH

Okay. I'll...see you there. **very fast turnaround**

[613] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Okay.

RAINBOW DASH gives her another uncertain glance before pulling FLUTTERSHY with her into the night sky. **i keep forgetting it's nighttime**

EXT. OUTSIDE PRIMAVERA WOODS - DITCH - IMMEDIATELY AFTER

APPLEJACK is lying down on her side with RARITY sitting beside her. Nearby, PINKIE PIE is lying down as well, crying softly, **why does everyone keep crying. get it together gays** with SPIKE next to her.

[614] PINKIE PIE

What if they don't come back either? **does pinkie still have hypothermia. like are we gonna come back to that**

RARITY turns her head.

[615] RARITY

They will. There shouldn't be anything dangerous left that hasn't been perished by the fire. **is that. a proper usage of the word perished. it seems odd to me. i'm gonna look it up**

[616] PINKIE PIE

What if Nightmares are immune to fire? Because there were some in there. Or at least that one who tried to drown me.

[617] SPIKE

That was a Nightmare?

[618] APPLEJACK

It tried to drown you? **i don't think so. "been perished" seems kinda like saying "he learned me how to do my numbers"**

[619] PINKIE PIE

Yes. And I'm still cold.

[620] RARITY

How can you be cold after that fire?

[621] PINKIE PIE

I don't know. **i guess she still has hypothermia then**

[622] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (O.S.)

There you are!

Everyone looks upward to see TWILIGHT SPARKLE looking breathless, standing at the edge of the ditch looking down at them.

[623] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

I thought you left without us. I was looking all over the area for you.

PINKIE PIE runs over to TWILIGHT SPARKLE after she jumps down into the ditch. She hugs her. **gay rights!!!!!** Aft3r **l33t** letting go, she looks around.

[624] PINKIE PIE

Where's Rainbow Dash?

[625] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

She couldn't help me fly and carry Fluttershy at the same time, so she decided to leave me to teleport to where I saw you all last.

[626] PINKIE PIE

Carrying Fluttershy? Y-you mean she's--

[627] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

She isn't dead. But she isn't exactly healthy. **she has been dissociating for 30 minutes. please help**

RAINBOW DASH then lands near the edge of the ditch. She lifts FLUTTERSHY, who has fallen unconscious, **no more dissociating :(** across her back and approaches the others. Everyone, with RARITY helping APPLEJACK walk, hurries over to her.

[628] RARITY

Twilight said she's alive.

[629] RAINBOW DASH

She probably breathed in too much smoke. **does that make you unconscious? i've never been in a fire so i don't know** But, yeah, she's alive.

[630] APPLEJACK

Which means we're together again. Some of us are injured, Fluttershy's passed out, but we're together. **friendship!**

RAINBOW DASH lays FLUTTERSHT **that's not very nice!** on the ground, and everyone closes in for a hug. **:)**

The scene fades to later in the night. **wait fluttershy wasn't conscious she couldn't take part in the hug. that's not fair** RAINBOW DASH and PINKIE PIE are beside the still unconscious FLUTTERSHY, while TWILIGHT SPARKLE, RARITY, APPLEJACK and SPIKE are gathered not far away. APPLEJACK is again lying down on her side. PINKIE PIE has fallen asleep. **how come no one else gets to sleep? Huh?**

[631] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Do you two have any idea what started the fire?

[632] APPLEJACK

No.

[633] RARITY

Pinkie Pie suggested that Nightmares coud be immune to fire. Do you think it could have possibly been them? **yes!**

[634] SPIKE

They would if they could. **they could!**

RAINBOW DASH looks up toward them.

[635] RAINBOW DASH

If it was them, that just makes me want to make the rivers run red with their blood even more. **chill your ass rainbow dash**

[636] RARITY

I don't think they have blood. **their veins run with Evil Juice!**

[637] RAINBOW DASH

Look at everything they did. They gave Rarity amnesia somehow, they tried to torture and then drown Pinkie, and they started a fire that almost killed all of us, especially Fluttershy. And now that I think about it, that thing that attacked me and Fluttershy in the woods and almost gave me a head injury **oh so you don't have head trauma after all?** ...that must've been a Nightmare, too.

[638] APPLEJACK

A Nightmare broke my leg, too. **in HALF!!!! like JESUS CHRIST!!!!!! it's icky!!!!!!**

[639] RARITY

What did you just say about...about my amnesia?

[640] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Fluttershy didn't tell you?

[641] RARITY

Now that I think about it, no. **did fluttershy know in the first place? i'm not invested enough to remember things** But...

FLASHBACK TO:

EXT. MACINTOSH HILLS - DAY

RARITY is being held back by NIGHTMARE #1 and NIGHTMARE #2. TWILIGHT SPARKLE is in front of her.

[642] RARITY

You can't!

[643] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I have to! You're important!

BACK TO PRESENT

RARITY stares at TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[644] RARITY

You tried to help me.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE nods.

[645] RARITY (CONT'D)

And I told you you couldn't.

[646] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I saw you lying on the ground and I thought you were dead. **she's not fuckin special!**

RARITY edges closer to TWILIGHT SPARKLE and hugs her.

[647] RARITY

That must've been hard.

[648] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You're still not mad?

RARITY pushes her away.

[649] RARITY

Twilight, I know you didn't want it to happen. Of course I'm not mad.

[650] APPLEJACK

Rainbow fell asleep.

RAINBOW DASH is seen curled up and sleeping next to PINKIE PIE. Both are still beside FLUTTERSHY. **gay rights....**

[651] RARITY

She looks adorable when she's sleeping.

[652] APPLEJACK

She does. But don't tell her that. **Gay Rights.....**

EXT. OUTSIDE PRIMAVERA WOODS - DITCH - DAWN

Everyone is asleep. **finally** RAINBOW DASH, PINKIE PIE and FLUTTERSHY are in the same position as the previous scene. APPLEJACK is still lying on her side as she sleeps. RARITY is lying on her side as well, sleeping back-to-back with APPLEJACK. TWILIGHT SPARKLE is nearby them, curled up with SPIKE close to her.

FLUTTERSHY begins to stir. She opens one eye slightly, then quickly opens both. **thank you for opening both eyes.** She looks to where RAINBOW DASH and PINKIE PIE are and sits up.

[653] FLUTTERSHY

Where am I? [soft gasp]

She looks over to the forest. Only a small part of the fire remains. **do fires last that long?** Trees are bare, black and most of them fallen. Smoke is still gathered above the debris.

[654] FLUTTERSHY (CONT'D)

(softly) Rainbow Dash saved me from that.

[655] NIGHTMARE #1 (O.S.)

But will she save you from this? **oh this is so not gay rights**

FLUTTERSHY turns her head to see NIGHTMARE #1 approaching her.

[656] NIGHTMARE #1 (CONT'D)

Do you honestly think that we would let you all get away with escaping? **she didn't think about you at all. she is not invested in you in the slightest, sir.**

PINKIE PIE, still sleeping, tenses. FLUTTERSHY glances at her. **it's the demon senses**

[657] NIGHTMARE #1 (CONT'D)

We will stop at nothing to make sure you do not reach Noxx before he completes his goal. **can you remind me what his goal is**

[658] FLUTTERSHY

There's only one of you here. Do you think I'm weak?

[658] NIGHTMARE #1

Oh, but that's where you're wrong, my little pony. **hee hee......title drop...........**

OTHER NIGHTMARES seem to materialize around the clearing. FLUTTERSHY looks around quickly, then glances back down at PINKIE PIE, who has started crying silently in her sleep. FLUTTERSHY shakes her gently. **now THAT'S gay rights.**

[659] FLUTTERSHY

Pinkie?

[660] NIGHTMARE #2

Tenebrara is on usual business, I assume? **oh THAT'S her name....i totally forgot. like even now i have no memory of naming her that**

[661] FLUTTERSHY

Tenebrara?

[662] NIGHTMARE #1

She said she would be.

[663] NIGHTMARE #2

Hopefully, she is. I like to see that one in pain. **i told you! they hate lesbians!**

[664] FLUTTERSHY

Who's Tenebrara?

PINKIE PIE opens her eyes **both of them!** and looks at FLUTTERSHY.

[665] PINKIE PIE

You're okay?

[666] NIGHTMARE #3

Can we just get on with killing them and stuff? I'm getting a tad bored of this monologuing. **this is line 666 satan said this**

[667] FLUTTERSHY

 _Killing_ us? Are you serious?

[668] PINKIE PIE

Fluttershy, what's going on?

RAINBOW DASH stands up, **when did she wake up** and pulls PINKIE PIE, whose left side is bleeding, up with her.

[669] RAINBOW DASH

Is this an ambush?

NIGHTMARE #1 suddenly tackles FLUTTERSHY, and they tumble off-screen. PINKIE PIE jumps toward NIGHTMARE #1 and knocks him away. RAINBOW DASH turns and sees OTHER NIGHTMARES going for the sleeping ponies and runs toward them.

RARITY awakes, alarmed. **it's time for an E P I C B A T T L E**

[670] RAINBOW DASH

Look out!

RARITY blocks a NIGHTMARE from reaching TWILIGHT SPARKLE. This awakes APPLEJACK and SPIKE. **it's like waking up dominoes** RARITY jumps up and quickly kicks the NIGHTMARE back a few feet with a hind leg. **bad ass!** As she lands, she looks down at SPIKE.

[671] SPIKE

Rarity, what's--

[672] RARITY

I don't know.

After throwing NIGHTMARE #2 off of her, RAINBOW DASH gets closer to them.

[673] RAINBOW DASH

I think we're being attacked! **i mean. yeah. i think so too.**

SPIKE turns to TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[674] SPIKE

Twilight?

[675] APPLEJACK

Is she awake?

[676] SPIKE

No.

We cut to FLUTTERSHY and PINKIE PIE standing on their hind legs, back to back as they fight off OTHER NIGHTMARES.

[677] FLUTTERSHY

Pinkie?

[678] PINKIE PIE

Yes?

[679] FLUTTERSHY

I saw you crying in your sleep. **can you wait until the ambush is over to discuss these gay rights maybe.**

PINKIE PIE glances at her.

[680] PINKIE PIE

You did?

[681] FLUTTERSHY

Yes. And your wound started bleeding again.

[682] PINKIE PIE

I know.

[683] NIGHTMARE #3

Oh, that's great. Everything's going smoothly, then.

[684] FLUTTERSHY

What's that supposed to mean?

[685] NIGHTMARE #3

Mind your own business. **then don't talk about it dumb bass**

PINKIE PIE suddenly pins him down, startling him.

[686] PINKIE PIE

Hypocrite! **this one gets it**

[687] NIGHTMARE #3

I hope you realize that Tenebrara is more than capable of completely destroying your happy ending. **dude shut up**

[688] PINKIE PIE

Who's Tenebrara?

[689] NIGHTMARE #3

Are you kidding?

NIGHTMARE #3 pushes off PINKIE PIE and stands.

[690] NIGHTMARE #3 (CONT'D)

She's been taking you away nearly every night since we captured you. **you're not good at this evil minion thing my guy. can you keep any secrets at all ever**

[691] PINKIE PIE

What?

[692] FLUTTERSHY

She was never captured.

[693] NIGHTMARE #3

Well, not her shell. You'd be surprised at how deceptive we are.

APPLEJACK appears. Dragging her broken leg, she hurries to NIGHTMARE #3 and throws him several feet away by her teeth. **applejack's teeth have their own individual sets of biceps**

[694] APPLEJACK

I don't think we can take them. We gotta run. **your LEG. is BROKEN. in HALF.**

[695] FLUTTERSHY

Run where?

We cut back to the others. RARITY and SPIKE are trying to wake up TWILIGHT SPARKLE. RAINBOW DASH fights off OTHER NIGHTMARES from reaching them.

We pan to the left and see a ghostly figure watching from the bushes near the edge of the ditch. The figure emerges and is revealed to be the spirit of TWILIGHT SPARKLE. **oh shit! Oh Fuck! Death?** Her eyes are watering.

[696] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm dead.

[697] NIGHTMARE #4 (O.S.)

No, no. You're just separated from your body. **okay thank you for clarifying sir**

NIGHTMARE #4 emerges from the same bushes to stand beside her.

[698] NIGHTMARE #4 (CONT'D)

I'd just like to thank you for the assistance before doing my work.

[699] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Assistance? What assistance?

[700] NIGHTMARE #4

It was in the mental ward when you let me enter your body. From there, I had to weaken you in order to do what Noxx and Tenebrara ordered me to do. I did this by provoking your nightmares. **thanks for the exposition mr. evil minion**

[701] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

That was _you?_

[702] NIGHTMARE #4

Sorry, did I stutter? Yes, it was me. After I weakened you enough, I was able to force you out of your body.

[703] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

For what? Do you want everypony to think I'm dead?

[704] NIGHTMARE #4

[chuckles] Sorry, Sparkle, but that's top secret business.

[705] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

What is it? **i know he just said it was top secret but considering the fact that these guys just spill their beans everywhere i don't blame her for asking.**

NIGHTMARE #4 grins before running into the ditch.

[706] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Hey!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE runs after him.

We cut back to the fight. PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY, and APPLEJACK are back with the others.

[707] SPIKE

We can't run now! Not without Twilight!

[708] RAINBOW DASH

We're not weak! We shouldn't need to run! **i was supposed to have a therapy appointment this friday but my mom had to reschedule. so i can't tell my therapist about how i made myself read this story until next month.**

[709] APPLEJACK

Yes, we are.

APPLEJACK turns briefly to counterattack NIGHTMARE #1 by swiftly kicking his face with her good leg.

[710] APPLEJACK (CONT'D)

Rainbow, I know it hasn't really been attention-grabbin', but...we haven't eaten. For 'bout two days. **and also my leg is broken in half**

[711] FLUTTERSHY

And Twilight didn't eat with us...so...

[712] RARITY

You don't think she's died of starvation, do you? **Ruh Roh!**

APPLEJACK throws TWILIGHT SPARKLE onto her back.

[713] APPLEJACK

Right now, we have to get away.

[714] PINKIE PIE

Are you sure?

[715] RAINBOW DASH

You know what, AJ's right. We have to go.

[716] PINKIE PIE

Go where?

[717] SPIKE

Just go!

They begin running from OTHER NIGHTMARES. TWILIGHT SPARKLE, in her spirit form, runs after them, close behind NIGHTMARE #4.

[718] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Can you see me?

[719] NIGHTMARE #4

Of course they can't. You're a ghost. You're...temporarily dead, or something. **oh my god this is just like the legend of zelda spirit tracks for the nintendo ds**

[720] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No! I'm not dead until my heart stops beating!

[721] NIGHTMARE #4

But there is a reason your body's still working.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE, though still running, is startled, her eyes widening.

[722] NIGHTMARE #4 (CONT'D)

Consider this a test of sorts, Sparkle. A test of faith, for your so-called friends.

[723] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

_S-so called!?_

[724] NIGHTMARE #4

The only way I can explain without getting punished is by showing you. Just wait and see. **you're annoying, dude.**

NIGHTMARE #4 suddenly levitates and speeds up. TWILIGHT SPARKLE hastily opens her wings and flies after him.

He passes through the others. As he passes through PINKIE PIE and RARITY, they stop running suddenly and glance around. The others look back at them.

[725] RAINBOW DASH

What'd you stop for?

[726] PINKIE PIE

Did you feel something?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE stops in the air, above PINKIE PIE and RARITY, watching curiously.

[727] RARITY

I did. Something odd. **Demon Senses at it again!**

[728] RAINBOW DASH

Come on! We can't waste time!

PINKIE PIE and RARITY run ahead to catch up. TWILIGHT SPARKLE follows.

[729] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Can you two...

[730] RARITY

I think something is following us.

PINKIE PIE glances behind her.

[731] RARITY (CONT'D)

Something we can't see.

[732] PINKIE PIE

Like a ghost?

[733] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

_Yes! Yes, like a ghost!_

PINKIE PIE looks up as she and RARITY stop again.

[734] PINKIE PIE

Ah! Twilight!

[735] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You can see me?

The others stop and turn around.

[736] RAINBOW DASH

What got into you? **i. i think i meant "what's gotten into you" but. i guess this is fine**

[737] RARITY

No. She's right.

[738] APPLEJACK

What d'ya mean? What about Twilight?

[739] PINKIE PIE

She's dead! She's a ghost! **yeah but she'll get better**

[740] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm not dead! **this is just like sonic adventure 2 and also that part of sonic x based on sonic adventure 2**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE lands beside RARITY.

[741] PINKIE PIE

Oh, okay. She says she isn't dead. **well that explains everything!**

[742] RAINBOW DASH

Will somepony please explain what's going on?

[743] RARITY

How come only Pinkie and I can see her? **in case you're wondering and it doesn't end up getting explained it's because the nightmares have psychologically contacted rarity, pinkie and twilight, so at the moment they are the ones with heightened sensitivity to the nightmares and their antics. which includes twilight being gjost for a day**

[744] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I don't know! But he's going to do something to my body!

[745] PINKIE PIE

Who, Spike?

[746] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

No!

[747] FLUTTERSHY

Who are you talking to?

[748] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Just go! Before he does what he's going to do!

[749] PINKIE PIE

She says we have to go before he does what he's going to do.

[750] RAINBOW DASH

Why? What's Spike going to do?

[751] SPIKE

Nothing! I don't know what she's talking about! **purpleneko18 when will you learn to time your jokes appropriately.**

[752] RARITY

She said she wasn't talking about Spike.

[753] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Just go!

[754] PINKIE PIE

She told us to just go. **also purpleneko18 you're just not very funny in general. i'm sorry but you are 12 years old.**

They all begin running again. TWILIGHT SPARKLE follows.

EXT. SELLAN - MORNING

The MANE SIX and SPIKE are slowed down as they enter the town. **i thought this part took place on like, the outskirts? whatever** They look at each other.

[755] FLUTTERSHY

I'm tired. But I won't be able to fall asleep after that.

[756] SPIKE

I don't think any of us will.

[757] PINKIE PIE

We should hurry and find help.

[758] RAINBOW DASH

Do you remember the last time we found help?

[759] APPLEJACK

I don't think they'll toss Twi in a mental ward again.

[760] CELSIUS (O.S.)

No need to worry about that. **oh comphet love interest.....how i've missed you so...... _[this guy was rainbow dash's love interest. i didn't clarify when originally writing my Epic Quips because i had told my girlfriend about it beforehand.]_**

They all face forward and see CELSIUS standing in their path. He glances up at TWILIGHT SPARKLE, then her body. **hmmmm.....backstory foreshadowing mayhaps?**

[761] CELSIUS (CONT'D)

Out of curiosity, what happened to the princess?

[762] RAINBOW DASH

Who are you? And how'd you know she's a princess?

[763] CELSIUS

Her being-an-alicorn kind of gave it away. My name's Celsius. **his special talent is thermometers** If you want help, I can take you all to our campout.

[764] FLUTTERSHY

Campout?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE lands in front of CELSIUS.

[765] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Can you see me?

[766] CELSIUS

I can see you.

[767] RARITY

You can see Twilight?

CELSIUS nods.

[768] RAINBOW DASH

How come you three see her and we don't?

[769] CELSIUS

My friend learned that only those who've been under mental influence of the Nightmares can see ghosts of her kind. **oh okay. there it is. why did i say mental and not psychological. doesn't that feel Incorrect**

[770] RARITY

You know about the Nightmares?

[771] CELSIUS

Of course we know about the Nightmares. We had to run from Peddoc.

[772] FLUTTERSHY

I'm confused.

[773] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

What do you mean, "ghosts of my kind"?

[774] CELSIUS

Well, Twilight, what happened to you? **the legend of zelda: spirit tracks happened**

[775] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

He said he weakened me to push me out of my body to "do his work." He said it was a test to see how faithful my friends are.

[776] PINKIE PIE

Do you think we're not faithful?

[777] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Of course I don't.

[778] CELSIUS

If he forced you out, then he must be planning to take over your body.

[779] APPLEJACK

How do you know?

[780] CELSIUS

It happened to my sister. **that's right. we got OC LORE** Come on, we're wasting time.

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF SELLAN - LATER **oh, okay. THIS is the outskirts**

CELSIUS lays TWILIGHT SPARKLE's body on the ground.

[781] CELSIUS

Quick, try to take control of your body again before he does.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE lands beside him.

[782] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I don't know how! **haven't you played the legend of zelda:spirit tracks for the nintendo ds**

[783] CELSIUS

I don't either.

He glances at two tents at the other side of the clearing.

[784] CELSIUS (CONT'D)

I'll get my sister. You just try to take control of your body, okay?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE nods as CELSIUS runs off to one of the tents.

We see the others, watching nearby. PINKIE PIE is lying down beside RAINBOW DASH. FLUTTERSHY is examining APPLEJACK's injured leg. **"looks like it's snapped like a twig applejack. well that's it for my examination"** RARITY is sitting beside SPIKE.

[785] RAINBOW DASH

Didn't he say earlier that only those who're under mental influence of Nightmares can see her? Or something?

[786] SPIKE

Yeah, what does that mean?

[787] RARITY

They gave me amnesia. And Rainbow Dash, didn't you say they tortured Pinkie Pie?

PINKIE PIE nods. **she was asking rainbow dash not you. let rainbow dash Speak**

[788] FLUTTERSHY

That's what he meant by "mental influence"?

[789] APPLEJACK

I guess so.

We cut back to TWILIGHT SPARKLE, attempting to enter her body. She flies through as she tries again.

[790] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

It's not working! I don't know what to do!

CELSIUS returns, with CROSS alongside him. **did you know that the red cross symbol is copyrighted? purpleneko18 is in jail now** TWILIGHT SPARKLE looks at them.

[791] TWILIGHT SPARKLE (CONT'D)

That's your sister?

[792] CELSIUS

Yes.

[793] CROSS

I know, right? It's hard to belie-- _you're an alicorn!_

[794] CELSIUS

Congratulations, Sherlock. **sherlock holmes does not exist in this universe, assface.** Now help this girl before we all get killed.

[795] CROSS

Well, first off, you can't just rush through. You have to concentrate.

[796] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

How do I concentrate at a time like this?

[797] CROSS

Do you want your body back or not? **bitch.**

[798] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

[sigh]

TWILIGHT SPARKLE lands on the ground beside her body and closes her eyes. She starts to glow slightly, then disappears in a flash.

[799] CROSS

What? Where is she? **she's playing the legend of zelda: spirit tracks**

[800] CELSIUS

Silver said you flashed away too. It probably means she succeeded.

[801] CROSS

Oh. Hopefully what happened with me won't happen with her. **uh oh sisters!!!!!!!!**

TWILIGHT SPARKLE begins to writh on the ground.

[802] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

[grunting]

[803] CELSIUS

Great, you jinxed it.

RAINBOW DASH hurries over.

[804] RAINBOW DASH

Uh...what happened with you? **please give everyone some delicious exposition**

[805] CROSS

Me?

[806] CELSIUS

Cross came into her body **not the best word choice** the same time as the Nightmare. She tried to fight it, but she lost. Silver and I had to nearly kill _her_ just to get _him_ out. If Twilight loses, the same thing will have to be done.

[807] RAINBOW DASH

Twilight, you have to get him out! **duh!**

APPLEJACK approaches, stopping beside RAINBOW DASH. **and how's her leg that was broken in half**

[808] APPLEJACK

I think she knows.

The others come over. **not even gonna call them by their names? Bitch? Asshole?**

[809] FLUTTERSHY

We need to do something!

[810] CELSIUS

Like what? I don't think there's much you can help with.

[811] CROSS

Should we get Silver?

[812] CELSIUS

He couldn't help you. What makes you think he'll help Twilight?

[813] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

I'm--I'm trying...

RARITY lies down beside TWILIGHT SPARKLE.

[814] RARITY

I think all we can do is be here. **love and support your friends when they exorcise themselves**

[815] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Hold me down...in case--in case I lose...

RARITY pins down her body, and the others do the same, **like a ouija board...** except for CROSS and CELSIUS, who back away.

[816] CROSS

I think we should get him.

[817] CELSIUS

Cross, he can't do anything.

SILVERHEART approaches. **and here he is now!** CROSS and CELSIUS turn to him.

[818] SILVERHEART

What are you talking about! **i think this was supposed to be a question mark. but it's funnier this way**

[819] CROSS

Silver! Celsius says you can't help her, but you can try!

[820] SILVERHEART

The pony they're pinning down? Who are they, anyway? **why, they're Team Horse Gays And Also Spike Is There, of course!**

[821] CROSS

I have no idea!

[822] CELSIUS

Well, one of them is called Twilight, apparently. Remember the little incident with Cross a few days ago?

[823] SILVERHEART

It's happening again. **remember when i said warriors was my SI when i wrote this? there's no way i didn't realize this was a warrior cat name. i mean, SILVERHEART? that's EFFORTLESS.**

[824] CELSIUS

To Twilight.

The three ponies turn back to the others. TWILIGHT SPARKLE stops moving. **i was gonna make another joke about her being dead but whatever. this will be over soon**

[825] PINKIE PIE

Twilight?

SILVERHEART approaches them.

[826] SILVERHEART

Don't let her go until we're sure she's okay.

They all nod as TWILIGHT SPARKLE opens her eyes.

[827] CROSS

How are we supposed to tell--

[828] SILVERHEART

She's okay. Let her go. **answer the fucking question silverheart**

They get off of her. TWILIGHT SPARKLE slowly stands up and looks at SILVERHEART.

[829] TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Who are you?

[830] SILVERHEART

My name is Silverheart. These are my friends Celsius and Cross.

CROSS steps in front of SILVERHEART.

[831] CROSS

Now you have to tell us all your friends' names.

**Author's Note:**

> and then she NEVER DID...............
> 
> i might redraw these OCs at some point. i still remember what they looked like. celsius is a darkish bright blue pegasus with black hair, cross is a light ivory unicorn with red hair, and silverheart is a silver earthpony with green hair. but also this story sucks.
> 
> like i said this is a rewritten version of a fanfic i wrote that i actually finished, but that copy's lost forever. the basic plot afterward is that the oc gang help team horse recover from All That Shit, they make it to paddoc and defeat noxx and tenebrara with friendship or something, shining armor and cadance are rescued, yippee ki yay


End file.
